3 heroes and the apocalipse sword
by Jeremycards
Summary: En esta epoca actual, en el mismo lugar donde vivimos, donde las batallas son con armas de fuego y la gente esta corrupta el apocalipsis se acerca pero 3 heroes intentaran evitarlo consiguiendo la espada que marca su inicio, la segadora de almas.
1. los Heroes se reunen

**Three heroes and the apocalipse sword**

Capitulo 1: "los héroes se reúnen"

Esa fue otra mañana como cualquiera, me levante en busca de trabajo como todos los días y volví decepcionado, mi nombre? Jeremy Trigger, nuestra historia comenzó aquel día del año 2006…

Jeremy llego a su casa vestido de traje y terriblemente agotado, Acababa de cumplir sus 19 años, pero aquel día estaba especialmente triste- hay dios, estamos por empezar el 2007 y yo sin trabajo, que hago?- El muchacho dejo sus cosas y se sentó en su computadora, cuando el teléfono sonó y al atender, su amigo, Shadow himura, se escucho por el auricular del teléfono.

hola Jeremy que tal?- saludo shadow

bien, bien, aun sin trabajo- se lamento

Olvídate de eso! Rock nos viene a buscar!- anuncio Shadow

Como? Ya viene? Porque? Que paso?- pregunto jeremy desesperado

si que estas desinformado- suspiro Shadow- prende el noticiero, te enteraras en seguida, empieza a empacar, llegara en 2 días

uh, ok ok así lo haré, nos vemos, hasta entonces- Jeremy corto el teléfono y prendió la TV

_ Esto es algo que nos deja desconcertados, no se puede creer que esto se haya visto…-decía el reportero,_ _las imágenes mostraban el cadáver de una bestia amarilla y gorda que caminaba en 4 patas tirada en el suelo con 2 marcas de balas en su cuerpo, luego pasaron un video de ese mismo monstruo atacando a una persona, también se veía el momento en que un hombre le disparaba al monstruo- es increíble! Varias personas dicen haber visto monstruos como este pero este fue el único cazado que hubo- _Jeremy apago la televisión y se sentó en su sillón pensativo.

llego la hora ya, debemos prevenir el Apocalipsis rápido- suspiro Jeremy, luego de eso Jeremy comenzó a prepararse, compro ropa y equipo para su aventura y espero a que llegue el día, hasta que los días pasaron y tocaron a la puerta de Jeremy- uhh, es muy temprano-

Jeremy abrió la puerta y se encontró a Shadow junto a su buen amigo Rock, quien había informado a Jeremy sobre la existencia de la segadora de almas, una espada en la que se basaron para hacer un juego pero realmente era la marca del Apocalipsis, cuando el jinete del Apocalipsis alexei la tomara el mundo seria devastado, para prevenirlo Jeremy era el destinado a robar la segadora para guardarla y así prevenir el Apocalipsis por un tiempo, Shadow por su parte había estado entrenándose en el arte mágico y ya poseía algunos hechizos útiles, rock por su parte tenia increíble destreza física y fuerza, Jeremy era el mas común, su fuerza era bastante grande pero se destacaba mas en su velocidad, y savia un poco de magia, cosas tan simples como sentir presencias o pasar energía, a su ves rock le había dado a Jeremy hace tiempo la little soul reaver, una daga que crecía con el poder de quien la llevaba, esa era el arma que Jeremy tenia, mientras que Shadow tenia una especie de katana mal echa que le vendieron haciéndolo creer que era una katana real, sin embargo de algo podía servir, Shadow venia vestido con un traje negro con algunas franjas rojas, con una larga capa negra y rock con ropas de lo mas normales.

Hola tío! Estas listo para empezar la aventura?- saludo Rock

Rock! Shadow! Así que al fin empezaremos con esto de una vez- Jeremy se veía emocionado, savia de que esto pasaría algún día y se había preparado mucho, estaba ansioso por empezar

Y en buena hora… ya viste las noticias no? El Apocalipsis comenzó- Rock se puso serio

Si pero no entiendo ¿porque es que aparecieron esas cosas, Supuestamente cuando Alexei consiga la soul reaver comenzaría el Apocalipsis- Jeremy reflexiono y noto una falta de sentido en los sucesos

Tío te eh dicho que le digas segadora, es su nombre real, al parecer las fuerzas obscuras que quieren el Apocalipsis mandaron esos demonios a evitar nuestra meta- explico Rock

oh ya veo, pero no lo lograran nunca- Jeremy se veía muy emocionado por empezar

oigan yo también quiero hablar!- se quejo Shadow

Shadow ya basta- a Jeremy le cayó una gota de sudor

agh! bien déjense de estupideces y vamos a comprar las cosas¿tienes tu ropa Jeremy?- Rock comenzó a preparar las cosas para salir

claro, me cambiare cuando salgamos- Jeremy se metió a su casa a cambiarse mientras Rock en su camioneta ordenaba las cosas de campamento que tenia

bien eso era lo ultimo, donde esta Jeremy?- pregunto Rock

se esta cambiando- dijo Shadow acomodándose en la camioneta, entonces Jeremy salio de la casa vestido con un pantalón negro con varios bolsillos, zapatillas modernas de color azul y negro, guantes sin dedos negros, una camiseta color azul oscuro y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello

bien que les parece?- pregunto Jeremy

pareces un payaso..jajajaja- se burlaba Rock

cállate, tú pareces un mendigo- dijo Jeremy enfadado

oye tío! Eso me hirió!- dijo Rock, a Jeremy le cayo una gota de sudor y lo miro de reojo

de veras?- pregunto irónicamente

jejeje no- Rock se puso una mano en la nuca y rió

lo savia- a Jeremy le cayo una gota de sudor mientras que Shadow los miraba desde la camioneta agarrándose la cara

son irremediables…- suspiro Shadow, luego de eso todos subieron a la camioneta

porque no vamos en avión?- cuestiono Jeremy

hahaha la policía no me dejaría, ya sabes que hice algunos líos y tengo uno que otro antecedente- Rock reía burlonamente

y que importa podríamos ir nosotros y tu vas como puedes- dijo Shadow mirando a Rock de reojo

hahaha tíos son tan graciosos, vamos de una ves!- Shadow cerro sus ojos y le cayo una gota de sudor, al parecer hablaba en serio. Después de partir y de mucho trayecto en la ciudad, los 3 llegan al campo.

aww que aburrimiento, tengo hambre- suspiro Jeremy

si quieres come algo de atún- Rock le paso una lata de atún a Jeremy

solo tienes atún?- se quejo este

claro! Adoro el atún- Rock se veía muy sonriente, Jeremy lo miro enojado y gruño un poco, Shadow los ignoro

bien tal ves deberíamos acampar por aquí ya se hace tarde- recomendó Shadow

bien tío como digas- Rock estaciono a un costado de la ruta y luego de un momento tenían lista la carpa y comenzaron a comer

mmm bien rock Adonde vamos ahora exactamente?- pregunto Jeremy

tenemos que ir a paraguay, hacia la costa, en busca de Voldigar- respondió este

ese es el tridente con forma de garra de dragón verdad?- dijo Shadow, Rock afirmo. Hace mucho que los 3 planearon este viaje, Iván en busca de 3 armas legendarias, una para cada uno, Voldigar, el tridente legendario para Shadow, la gork nova, la espada de luz legendaria para rock y la segadora de almas, la espada legendaria que daría inicio al Apocalipsis para Jeremy, luego de que terminaron de comer…- bien es hora de dormir, tratare de hacer una niebla para que no nos vean y traten de robar- Shadow comenzó a invocar un hechizo, luego de unos minutos esta empezó a aparecer y al poco tiempo no se veía nada y los 3 se metieron a la carpa, de repente se escucho un grito

HEY ROCK NO ME TOQUES!- Grito Jeremy

oye tío solo quiero jugar jejeje- se escucho un golpe y Rock salio de la carpa agarrándose la cabeza- auch tío era una broma no te lo tomes así- se quejo- uh?- rock entonces noto algo raro, varios ojos rojos comenzaron a rodear la carpa y luego de unos segundos se empezó a ver la silueta de los monstruos que salieron en la TV- DIABLOS! TIOS SALGAN NOS ATACAN!- Shadow y Jeremy salieron a toda velocidad y prepararon sus armas

DIABLOS, que son esas cosas?- pregunto Jeremy

no hay tiempo para eso! A pelear!- Shadow saco su katana y comenzó a golpear a los monstruos que se le acercaban, Jeremy con su lil Soul Reaver que creció 5 cm. empezó a alejarlos como pudo, mientras que Rock con su increíble fuerza los desmayaba de terribles golpes sin mucha complicación

haha esto es muy fácil tíos, que les pasa?- Rock parecía disfrutar la pelea

ugh se nota que tu tienes experiencia para nosotros nos es fácil!- grito Jeremy, entonces Rock en medio de la pelea se perdió en la niebla

Rock no te alejes tanto! Necesitamos tu ayuda!- grito Shadow, en ese momento uno de los monstruos envistió a Shadow y lo desmayo

Shadow!- Jeremy se exalto y lanzo un gruñido, entonces uno de los monstruos salto hacia el pero Jeremy logro clavarle su lil soul reaver en la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente, pero en cuanto quiso darse cuenta otro lo envistió por atrás nockeandolo también, entonces un tipo alto con un bastón apareció

llévenlos, el otro no importa- ordeno el extraño hombre, dada la orden los monstruos se llevaron a Jeremy y a Shadow mientras que Rock nockeaba a los restantes

Haha, que perdedores, no pueden con nosotros verdad tíos?...tíos?...oh diablos- Luego de unas horas Jeremy se despertó en una celda de piedra

uhh uhh diablos donde estoy?- se pregunto, al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver un lindo bosque fuera- que?- Jeremy se asomo por los barrotes de su puerta y pudo ver una cultura indígena digna de una civilización maya afuera- que demonios? Que es este lugar? Estamos en argentina, ninguna cultura antigua era tan avanzada, y además como todas esas expediciones arqueológicas no van a encontrar semejante lugar? Mmm- Jeremy quedo pensativo y miro de nuevo por los barrotes de su ventana, entonces con algo de esfuerzo logro ver una pantalla color violeta que rodeaba todo el lugar, Jeremy se intento concentrar para sentir la presencia de esa magia- no estoy seguro pero parece magia negra, tal ves la usaron para esconder este lugar, tal ves hace que este lugar sea invisible o algo así…- dedujo Jeremy

de echo hace que la gente involuntariamente se aleje de los alrededores- una vos se escucho de la nada, Jeremy se volteo y vio salir a un viejo indígena de las sombras de la celda- veo que tengo visitas- dijo el anciano

quien es usted?- pregunto Jeremy

solía vivir aquí, soy el hechicero de esta aldea, fuimos una raza muy prospera, ni el hombre moderno nos apreso porque mi magia y ese hechizo del que te hable hacia que no nos encuentren- respondió este

Hoe… pero hablas español- pregunto Jeremy

hablo cualquier lengua, soy un mago con muchos recursos- le aclaro el anciano

y como le capturaron?- volvió a preguntar Jeremy

ohh el líder de esas bestias es mucho mas poderoso que yo y esta celda tiene un hechizo de verdad muy fuerte- explicó

diablos como saldremos de aquí?- se pregunto el joven

en 2 meses no pude, hay que esperar un milagro- el anciano se veía desesperanzado, entonces Jeremy se asomo entre los barrotes de la ventana

Diablos… debo salir!-

CONTINUARA……

hoe: expresión de Jeremy que adopto de un personaje que el aprecia mucho, la expresión puede significar muchas cosas dependiendo cuando se use


	2. poder real y el secreto de los magos per...

**Three Heroes and the Apocalipse Sword**

Episodio 2: poder real y el secreto de los magos perdidos

Mientras Jeremy seguía en la celda con el anciano, Shadow se encontraba en otra celda subterránea tratando de invocar un hechizo para abrir la cerradura de su puerta

-vamos…DIABLOS no funciona, mi magia es muy sutil aun…- Shadow se asomo a la ventana de su celda, todo estaba oscuro afuera- me pregunto si Jeremy y Rock estarán bien…- mientras Shadow se preocupaba en su celda, Rock paseaba por el bosque

-ah donde estarán estos estúpidos tíos Como se dejan vencer por bestias tan débiles?-en ese momento Rock llego al pueblo donde tenían encerrados a Shadow y a Jeremy- …wow un pueblito y esta escondido con magia negra puedo sentirlo muy bien JAJAJA esa magia no me puede afectar, soy muy poderoso JaJaJaJa, bien haber que hay ahí dentro- Cuando rock se disponía a entrar un perro paso por al lado suyo -WOW un perro! Hola hermano que haces? - El perro empezó a correr y entonces Rock comenzó a perseguirlo olvidándose totalmente del pueblo indígena, mientras tanto Jeremy continuaba en la celda con aquel mago

-aww la puerta es de madera no la puede abrir con su magia?- se quejo Jeremy

-no… el líder de estos monstruos es un mago más poderoso que yo y sello la mayoría de mis hechizos de ataque- el anciano se veía un poco raro al decir esto

- damn… si tan solo fuera suficientemente fuerte… pero ni siquiera pude con esos estúpidos monstruos- Jeremy se sentía frustrado por lo sucedido, sentía que no podía ser útil

-mmm lo que si puedo hacer es un hechizo que libera tu poder dormido, eso te haría mas fuerte- comento el anciano

-QUE? HABLA EN SERIO?- Jeremy se emociono al oír esto, el mago indígena se paro entonces enfrente de Jeremy y cerro los ojos concentrándose

- si, sin duda tienes poder interno, no todos lo tienen, y no se que tan grande es, pero tienes un poder interno, lo liberare- el indígena hizo que su dedo brille y lo puso en la frente de Jeremy, al hacer esto una flama de energía envolvió a Jeremy, cuando esta desapareció Jeremy quedo extrañado y mareado

-que?...me siento mas fuerte! Puedo sentir las presencias con más claridad también- Jeremy se sentía raro pero estaba muy emocionado su poder se había incrementado mucho

- veo que de verdad tienes un gran poder, también tienes algo de magia, luego veremos eso, ahora intentemos salir, toma- el indígena saco la lil Soul Reaver y se la dio a Jeremy

-LA LIL SOUL REAVER!Como la tiene usted?- pregunto Jeremy desconcertado

- mi telepatía sigue funcionando, cuando te trajeron esos monstruos tenían esto con ellos y se los quite telepáticamente, no lo notaron porque estaba escondido entre las sombras

-ok veamos cuanto crece ahora que tengo más poder HERE I GO!- Jeremy tomo la lil SR con fuerza, esta comenzó a brillar y el filo creció 20 cm., entonces Jeremy hizo un corte en la puerta partiéndola en 2 fácilmente

-BIEN! Tu poder nuevo fue suficiente- el indígena se veía emocionado de al fin salir de allí

-genial! Vamos por Shadow! El también debe tener un gran poder dormido, délo por seguro- Jeremy guardo la lil SR y comenzó a caminar fuera de la celda

- mmm pareces muy seguro de eso, vamos entonces- Jeremy y el indígena trataron de escabullirse por la aldea, con un hechizo de invisibilidad que uso el indígena, este hechizo no hacia que no se los pueda ver, es como el hechizo en la aldea, hacia que siempre por alguna razón nadie viese hacia donde estaba el afectado por el hechizo, sin embargo un monstruo superior los vio, al parecer la magia no era suficiente con el y los siguió sigilosamente, mientras tanto en la celda de Shadow…

- aw no tiene caso, esta celda esta sellada con magia…- se lamentaba Shadow justo cuando Jeremy partió en 2 la puerta de la celda

- hey Shadow porque tan deprimido?- Jeremy sonreía de forma confiada

JEREMY! COMO HICISTE QUE LA LIL SR CRESCA TANTO?- Shadow se sorprendió ante el nuevo poder de Jeremy

Luego te explicare, señor haga eso ahora mismo!- dicho esto el indígena entro en la celda de shadow

-quien es el viejo indio fuera de moda?- dijo Shadow de forma curiosa

-pueees…- a Jeremy le cayo una gotita de sudor- ¡CALLATE EL NOS AYUDARA!- grito Jeremy aun con la gota de sudor

-…bien puedo sentir que realmente tienes un poder interno, veámoslo- el indígena enciende su dedo índice y se lo pone en la frente a Shadow, liberando así una flama de energía amarilla a su alrededor

-aw… mi magia…. Aumento mucho!- Shadow se miraba sus manos llenas de energía sorprendido

- tenias razón su poder dormido era muy grande- comento el anciano

- hehe claro, el es un gran mago- dijo Jeremy cruzado de brazos, en ese momento se escucho como varios monstruos se acercaban a la celda, al salir todos vieron que los habían acorralado -ookaay esto es malo, ¡pero no importa! ¿Usted puede con ellos verdad señor?- dijo Jeremy mirando a el anciano con una gota de sudor

- lo siento… esta es su batalla- dijo el indígena echándose hacia atrás

- oh diablos!- grito Jeremy mientras se ponía en guardia

- Jeremy………. No te preocupes- dijo Shadow mirando hacia abajo, Jeremy lo miro confundido -hace tiempo que quería llegar a poder usar este hechizo, ahí voy!- Shadow se empezó a concentrar y recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño, entonces el techo de la celda subterránea se empezó a congelar y de repente varias estacas de hielo empezaron a salir del techo, clavándose en los monstruos y matando a prácticamente todos –ICE SHOWER!- luego de eso casi todos los monstruos quedaron destrozados- y que te pareció?- dijo Shadow mirando a Jeremy confiado

WOW! ESO FUE GENIAL, hehe ok mi turno!- Jeremy con la lil SR se lanzo contra uno de los monstruos que quedo vivo y de un corte la partió la cara en 2, luego otro se le acerco pero Jeremy le atravesó la cabeza con la lil Sr. con facilidad. -ahora entiendo a lo que se refería rock con que esto es fácil- se burlo Jeremy, entonces lanzo otro gran corte hacia otro rebanándole la cara en dos, así Jeremy logro acabar con los monstruos que quedaban - bueno eso no estuvo tan mal, es divertido tener mas fuerza- Jeremy se reía con una mano en la nuca

-Ni que lo digas……..uh?- Shadow noto algo raro atrás de los monstruos. Unos pasos se comenzaron a oír, eran unos pasos enormes que hacían estremecer la tierra, luego de un momento de entre las sombras salio… aquel que los había seguido desde otra parte de la base, un hombre de apariencia monstruosa, puro músculo y de 3 metros de alto, varios rasgos parecidos a los de los demonios y un mazo gigante en su mano, lo que decía no se le entendía para nada

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………. ¿Donde esta rock cuando se lo necesita? Haha…..ha……….- Jeremy realmente se puso nervioso al ver eso y comenzó a sonreír con una gota de sudor en su cabeza- ahhhhhhhh SHADOWWW NO CREES QUE ES HORA DE USAR OTRO DE TUS SUPER HECHISOS?- dijo Jeremy desesperado

-puessssss creo que me excedí un poco con lo ultimo, pensé que había conseguido mas poder y use un hechizo muy poderoso y me quede sin poder mágico……..que mal no?- Shadow sonreía con una gota de sudor mientras que Jeremy quedaba boquiabierto

-SEÑOR TIENE QUE HACER ALGOO!- Jeremy ya estaba casi llorando de desesperación

- lo siento muchacho esta es su pelea- repitió el anciano bajando la cabeza

-esto no puede ser! Ok peleare yo! Pónganme de esas cositas que dicen INRI en mi tumba- Jeremy se puso en guardia algo lloroso

El gigante se acercaba a Jeremy murmurando cosas indescifrable, mientras este temblaba esperando un movimiento, entonces el gigante lanzo un mazazo vertical pero Jeremy salto hacia atrás esquivándolo, luego volvió a ir hacia delante y le clavo la lil SR en el brazo, al volver a retroceder y ponerse en guardia Jeremy observo perplejo como el gigante ni se percato ante el ataque de Jeremy

-ACASO ESA COSA TIENE NERVIOS?- grito Shadow desde atrás

-oh dios…- murmuro Jeremy asustado, mientras este estaba sorprendido el gigante lanzo un martillazo, Jeremy se volvió a lanzar hacia atrás pero igualmente fue alcanzado por el golpe y salio volando hacia atrás quedando muy malherido -ayyyy eso dolió me debe haber quebrado las costillas- Jeremy quedo muy lastimado

- oh oh estamos en problemas – Shadow comenzó a echarse hacia atrás

-…veo que aun no están preparados- el indígena creo una nube de energía negra y la lanzo a los ojos del gigante dejándolo ciego, al hacer esto el gigante empezó a lanzar su martillo para todos lados rompiendo el techo y entonces una piedras cayeron encima suyo sepultándolo

-nuestra oportunidad, vamos!- grito shadow, entonces, ayudo a Jeremy a levantarse y empezaron a escapar al tiempo que veían al gigante salir de entre las piedras

-diablos! Como puede resistir tanto esa cosa?- gruño Jeremy, el monstruo comenzó a perseguirlos pero al llegar a la salida el indígena creo una ilusión haciendo parecer a la salida como una pared más para confundir al gigante y dar tiempo de huir hacia un lugar seguro

-uff eso estuvo muy cerca, estas bien Jeremy?- pregunto Shadow

- estaré bien, creo que mis huesos de las costillas están algo rotos pero pueden sanar- dijo Jeremy sonriendo

- ya veo, pero oiga anciano! Porque diablos no nos ayudo antes? Esto no hubiese pasado si usted… -Shadow se levanto para agarrar al indígena del cuello pero cuando intento tocarlo su mano lo atravesó como si no hubiera nadie - que demo…?- Shadow no entendía lo que pasaba

- lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo- el indígena finalmente revelo su secreto

- ahhhhhh? Ok mejor que explique esto ahora- Jeremy se veía muy confundido

- así es lo siento… yo morí hace muchos años, me hice pasar por un prisionero para ayudarlos a liberar su poder- decía el indígena apenado

-pero porque no nos ayudo con ese monstruo si es tan buen mago?- pregunto Shadow

- lo siento… soy un fantasma, los fantasmas no podemos atacar ni siquiera con hechizos, solamente podemos provocar ceguera o curar y esas cosas, ya que no son físicas- el indígena se veía apenado por lo sucedido

- ya veo… entonces cure a Jeremy!- ordeno Shadow al oír eso

- puedo curar sus heridas pero los huesos deben sanar solos- el indígena invoco un hechizo que hizo a Jeremy sentirse mucho mejor aunque aun estaba algo dolorido

-uh, gracias anciano me siento mejor- Jeremy se veía aliviado

- perdonen, creía que tenían mas poder, pero no note que aun no saben controlarlo y no están bien equipados, una daga por mas hechizo que tenga no puede vencer a semejante bestia- reflexiono el anciano

- ni que lo digas…- se lamento Jeremy, en eso se escuchan unos ladridos y se ve a un perro corriendo despavorido y atrás aparece Rock.

- vamos hermano solo quiero jugar hehehe uh? Hola tíos!- Rock saludo alegre como si nada, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor

-agh! Donde diablos estabas rock? Nos dejaste solos casi nos matan!- Jeremy regaño enfadado a Rock

-ah si? Hahaha que divertido, quien es el viejo feo neandertal?- pregunto Rock señalando al anciano, este guardo un silencio incomodo con una vena en su cabeza

- ah es solo un fantasma mago- dijo Shadow deinsteresadamente

- de echo….-el indígena quiso empezar a hablar pero Jeremy lo interrumpió

-aha, solo cura y tira nubecitas, parece que estaba encerrado y nos necesitaba para escapar- el indígena miro algo enfadado a Jeremy

-EJEM, de hecho soy un descendiente de los magos perdidos atlantes- el anciano revelo su secreto y los 3 lo miraron sorprendidos

-QUE?- gritaron los 3

- así es… hace mucho tiempo, la Atlántida estaba en su máximo esplendor, el hombre común aun vivía en cavernas cuando la Atlántida tenía más tecnología, sabiduría, paz y magia que lo que nunca conocerá esta corrupta civilización- el indígena parecía despreciar a la sociedad actual

-Vaya! Nos encontramos un viejo atlante, que suerte no?- dijo Rock alegremente

- a pesar de todo… nuestro Apocalipsis llego, así como llegara este algún día, la Atlántida y la civilización humana eran muy misteriosas, para no ser detectados por los primitivos humanos los atlantes con su gran poder, dividieron todas las colonias atlantes y la misma Atlántida con el resto del mundo en 2 dimensiones, sin embargo…. El Apocalipsis estaba apunto de llegar sin que nadie lo notase, todas las armas mágicas, todas las criaturas mágicas, los gnomos, unicornios, duendes y hadas quedaron en la dimensión atlante, así también…. Los malvados jinetes del Apocalipsis- cuando dijo esto Rock protesto

- oyeee yo soy un ji…- en ese momento Jeremy desesperado le tapo la boca a rock

- ahhh siga por favor…- dijo jeremy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- pues el Apocalipsis llego como tenia que llegar, el jinete alexei tomo la segadora de almas y destruyo tanto la Atlántida como a todos los seres mágicos, sin embargo los seres mágicos dejaron cada raza una semilla mágica, la destruida e inhabitada Atlántida, ya sin nadie que siga conteniendo la ruptura dimensional volvió a la dimensión humana, sin embargo las semillas de las razas quedaron en la otra dimensión, luego de muchos años las semillas germinaron dando vida a nuevas criaturas mágicas, invisibles para los humanos – el indígena cada ves explicaba mas misterios

- eso realmente explica muchas cosas- comento shadow

- oiga pero que paso con la semilla de los atlantes?- pregunto Jeremy

- esa semilla fue dañada por uno de los jinetes, por lo que también volvió a la dimensión de los humanos y solo 1 ser atlante pudo germinar- en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Jeremy comento

- y ese ser es…- Jeremy se veía asombrado

- si… yo mismo- respondió el atlante

-WOW! Usted es el último atlante?- se asombro Jeremy

-QUE INCREIBLE!- hasta para Shadow eso fue algo asombroso

- mi nombre es Nurab, yo mismo me di ese nombre basándome en el gran rey atlante Nur-Ab-Sal, mientras viví, me dedique a poner el hechizo que vieron en ese pueblo para que los humanos no puedan encontrar las colonias atlantes ni la misma Atlántida, hasta que un día hace unos meses, estos demonios atacaron y me mataron…- el final de la historia se acercaba

-diablos! Como pudieron matar al ultimo atlante?- pregunto Jeremy

- como fantasma no debía poder salir del lugar donde me mataron, que fue esa celda donde me encontraste, pero mi poder mágico me permitió salir, pero no durara mucho mas, apenas tendré tiempo de entrenarlos lo mas que pueda- la situación se ponía fea para Nurab

- ya veo… muchas gracias- dijo Jeremy

- por cierto…. -Nurab señalo a rock que había caído dormido

DIOS! Este Rock no tiene respeto por nada- grito Shadow

- no hay problema, por cierto esas ropas tuyas- nurab señalo a Shadow

-que tienen?- Shadow se mira a si mismo dándose cuenta que sus ropas habían quedado prácticamente destruidas por el maltrato de los demonios que lo llevaban con sus dientes -OH diablos!-

- no te preocupes, reparare tus ropas con magia y la mejorare, espera un segundo- Nurab se concentro y luego de un momento hizo que las ropas de Shadow se arreglen y se cubran de un aura protectora- bien con eso resistirás mucho mas

-wow genial!- shadow quedo asombrado

- bien no me queda mucho antes de volver a la celda, les enseñare todo lo que pueda sobre la magia- Shadow y Jeremy asintieron al mismo tiempo, y Nurab empezó a enseñarles todo lo posible sobre la magia, sin embargo Jeremy poco entendía, el entrenamiento fue prácticamente todo para Shadow, y así paso otra noche…

CONTINUARA


	3. El corazon solitario de un Heroe

** Three Heroes and The Apocalipse Sword**

Capitulo 3: el corazón solitario de un Héroe

Todo el día había durado el entrenamiento de Nurab con Jeremy y Shadow, Jeremy, sin embargo, solo pudo aprender el hechizo ignis, de fuego, en un nivel muy bajo, mientras que Shadow aprendió varios hechizos y elevo su nivel mágico.

- ayy no es justoo, porque Shadow aprendió tanto y yo nada hoee… -.Shadow se acerco a Jeremy, para consolar a su amigo.

- no te preocupes, es lógico, tu no te entrenaste como mago, agradece que pudiste aprender un hechizo al menos –.Jeremy lanzo un suspiro y Nurab se acerco a ellos con mirada envuelta en un alo de tristeza, los presentes supusieron lo que ocurría.

-bien, mi magia se ha agotado, volveré a esa celda ahora, Shadow recuerda todo lo que te enseñe y sigue el camino junto a tus amigos-.pego un pequeño suspiro lleno de amargura.- tu rol es importante, aunque algún día puedas pensar que no-.Cuando se dirigió a Jeremy el chico pudo ver el sufrimiento del espíritu, reflejado en sus ojos.- Jeremy, ten valor, tu falta de poder será compensada por nuevas habilidades.

Jeremy asintió con la cabeza sonriente, entonces rock aun medio dormido se acerco.

- hay tío ¿te preocupa la falta de poder?-.Dijo despreocupado Rock.- La segadora te dará todo el que necesites, ¡ya terminaron de jugar estoy harto! .

Resbalo una pequeña gota de sudor por le frente de Shadow y Nurab mientras observaban a Rock.

- hay…. Perdónelo señor Nurab, el siempre es así –Shadow se disculpo con Nurab pero este no le hizo importancia a las impertinencias de rock.- no te preocupes, cada uno tiene sus pro y contras, ahora es mi momento de marchar, adiós Shadow, adiós Jeremy.

Nurab se desvaneció ante los ojos de los tres, no sorprendiéndoles a ninguno de ellos.

- vaya, era un buen tipo, me hubiera gustado ver la Atlántida si es que había tanta gente así –.Jeremy se puso algo nostálgico mientras Shadow se quedaba pensativo por todas las lecciones que recibió por parte de Nurab.- bien mi espada se perdió pero dudo necesitarla, mejor seguir nuestro camino.

Jeremy, Rock y Shadow después de pasar varias horas buscando la camioneta encontrándola algo alejada del lugar, el camino siguió tranquilo, Jeremy y Shadow dormían mientras Rock manejaba.

-vaya estos tíos tuvieron una aventura, no tenia en cuenta lo débiles que eran aun-. Pasada un poco la frontera entre Uruguay y Paraguay, pararon en un hotel.-bien tíos pararemos en este hotel durante la noche.

Rock bajo de la camioneta y empezó a llevar las mochilas.

- hoe… que viaje mas aburrido, ¿donde estamos? –Jeremy se bajo de la camioneta algo cansado.

- no tengo idea pero por lo que se ve es un pueblito muy primitivo-.luego de pedir su habitación ante el dueño del hotel que se partía de risa con los trajes de Jeremy y Shadow y dejar sus cosas, los 3 se cambiaron a ropas comunes y salieron al pueblo.

- bien tíos, por lo que vi mientras veníamos este pueblito es muy pequeño pero tiene un bosque en las afueras, parece muy bonito seguro verán hadas –Jeremy se agarro la cabeza.

- vaya… me pregunto si con mi poder liberado podré verlas- las hadas habitaban en la dimensión de la Atlántida, por lo tanto solo pocas personas podían verlas, Shadow y rock podían hace mucho tiempo, pero Jeremy nunca pudo, así como se veían las hadas también se podían ver gnomos y otros seres mágicos.

- Jeremy ¿que piensas hacer? –Shadow le pregunto a Jeremy antes de separarse.

- yo pienso ir al bosque a ver que hay, no me apetece ver un pueblito- Jeremy parecía desinteresado de la civilización, cosa bastante poco común en el.

- bien, yo iré al bar a tomar algo, ¿tu que harás rock? –rock sonrió mucho y se puso las manos en las caderas.

- haha tíos ¿que puedo ir a hacer yo? Claro que iré a buscar ¡chicas! ¡Ahhahha nos vemos tíos!-.Rock se fue muy sonriente mientras Jeremy y Shadow lo veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ah.. ¡Como sea! Este rock siempre el mismo, Jeremy nos vemos –Shadow se marcho y Jeremy se dirigió al bosque.

-bien… haber que me encuentro- Jeremy entro al bosque y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras pensaba- Ahh, que paz hay aquí, es algo muy poco común en mi vida encontrar paz.

Jeremy siguió caminando y llego hasta un bello árbol donde se tumbo, mirando al cielo poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para escuchar a los pajarillos cantar.

-mm a pesar de las cosas horribles, este mundo aun tiene cosas que no deben ser destruidas….. –Jeremy comenzó a quedarse dormido, entonces una pequeña luz se poso enfrente de el pero de repente desapareció.- ¿¡eh!? Eso…. ¿Habrá sido un hada?........ ¡tal ves estoy empezando a verlas! .

Jeremy sonrió muy alegre, ver hadas había sido su sueño por mucho tiempo, en ese instante escucho una niña cantando- ¿eh? ¿Que es esa vos?......es bonita.

Jeremy empezó a buscar de donde venia y encontró a una chica rubia de unos 16 años, con su pelo suelto sentada en un tronco caído cantando con sus ojos cerrados, Jeremy quedo hipnotizado por la vos de aquella chica, luego que la chica termino su canción, Jeremy seguía sin poder reaccionar, entonces ella noto a Jeremy entre los arbustos y se paro.

- ¿hola? ¿Quien esta ahí? –la niña fue hacia Jeremy que se sonrojo apenas la vio- hola, ¿tu quien eres? No te había visto en el pueblo-.ella veía a Jeremy muy sonriente, no le preocupaba que no lo conociera, no pensaba que el podría ser un asesino o algo así como cualquiera lo haría, su corazón era totalmente puro e inocente.

- yo…yo…..!ah mi nombre es Jeremy! –Jeremy apenas podía hablar, su corazón latía muy rápido.

- oh ¡gusto en conocerte Jeremy! Mi nombre es Maria, no se conoce mucha gente en estos lugares y el pueblo es tan pequeño que ya nos conocemos todos –Maria sonrió y saco la lengua tiernamente, Jeremy no podía creer haver encontrado a una chica tan tierna en este mundo, ella tomo de la mano a Jeremy sin mucha preocupación, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-ven, te mostrare un lugar que a mi me gusta mucho–.Maria arrastro a Jeremy hasta un manantial con una pequeña cascada que estaba en medio del bosque.- ¡mira! Este es mi lugar secreto, me encanta es muy relajante –Maria se veía realmente feliz.

Jeremy por un momento dejo de estar sonrojado y se quedo mirando a la cascada y de a poco empezó a sonreír.

-wow que lindo lugar, nunca vi un manantial así –Maria le sonrió a Jeremy con cariño.- ¿te gusta? Es mi lugar preferido!, hay tanta paz y tranquilidad…

Jeremy le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

- seguro que si, es difícil encontrar paz en este mundo –Maria se veía muy alegre, entonces se sentó en una roca de un color violeta muy bonito

- ven Jeremy, esta piedra es muy rara pero siempre me calma, es como si fuera… mágica–.Jeremy se sentó al lado de Maria que siguió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- a veces no entiendo porque la gente es como es… tan agresiva por todo… siempre quieren arreglar todo con violencia, odio la violencia y las peleas, Solo causan sufrimiento… la gente que pelea es muy mala…. Pero tú no eres así ¿¿no?? –.Jeremy quedo algo alterado por lo que dijo Maria.

- eh… pues no siempre… pues algunos pelean por motivos realmente importante ¿no crees?.... –.Maria cerro los ojos, se veía en su cara que sentía sufrimiento al hablar de eso

- ¡no!.... hasta las cosas mas difíciles se pueden resolver con ¡palabras! ¡¡La violencia no resuelve nada!! –Jeremy cerro los ojos algo apenado.

- pero…. Hay veces que no se puede razonar con el enemigo…. –a Maria el cayo una lagrima- no… no es así siempre se puede razonar… hasta con los animales –varias lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Maria, Jeremy noto que a pesar de lucir muy alegre y gentil sufría por dentro, al igual que el, solo que esa apariencia alegre fue opacada por la tristeza con el tiempo.

- no te preocupes Maria…. Tu no tienes porque preocuparte por eso –Jeremy rodeo con el brazo a Maria sin pensarlo, ella entonces dejo de llorar y se seco las lagrimas

- gracias… -ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jeremy, en ese momento Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, el siempre fue muy tímido y no se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de cosas, ambos quedaron así durante un tiempo hasta que se vio un rayo caer en medio de la ciudad y un gran estruendo

-¿¿que fue eso?? –Maria salto asustada- ¿¿un rayo??? Pero si es un día soleado ni siquiera hay nubes ¿¿Que esta pasando Jeremy??? –Jeremy puso cara de odio y apretó sus puños- ¡DIABLOS!... ¡Maria espera aquí! ¡No te muevas por favor!.

Jeremy corrió a toda velocidad hacia, el hotel donde tomo la lil soul reaver y se cambio a toda velocidad a sus ropas de batalla, noto también que las ropas mágicas de Shadow desaparecieron, luego de eso tomo la camioneta de Rock y condució al centro de la ciudad donde encontró a Rock y Shadow enfrente de un monstruo con forma humana pero gigantesco y echo completamente por electricidad, aunque en el centro había una bola de metal donde se generaba todo el poder.

- ¡Shadow! ¡Rock! ¿Que pasa? –.Jeremy se bajo de la camioneta y corrió hacia rock y Shadow.

- ¡Jeremy! Que bueno que llegaste venzamos a esta cosa hay que darle en el centro! –Shadow se puso en posición de batalla y comenzó a cargar un hechizo.

- ¡tíos esto será pan comido! –Rock saco una pistola de su bolsillo.

- ¡damn it! Rock para que traes eso? –rock sonrió.

- hehe obvio tío, a la mayoría de los monstruos no les afectan las balas pero a los humanos que nos quieran atacar en el camino mejor tratarlos con fuego, y como no podemos tocar la electricidad que mejor que ha… -antes que pueda terminar la frase el monstruo le dio un golpe a rock que lo lanzo volando contra una casa.

-¡ROCK! –Jeremy y Shadow se hicieron atrás ante el ataque del monstruo- Ahh ¡ahora veras estúpido monstruo! .

Rock se levanto molesto y disparo varios balazos contra el monstruo pero al entrar al cuerpo del monstruo, la electricidad las frenaba en el aire y luego de un rato las desintegraba, entonces a los tres les quedo una gota de sudor en la cabeza y rock se puso una mano en la nuca riendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-hahaha…..no me esperaba eso tíos –Shadow se puso en posición y lanzo el hechizo Ignis- INGNIS!.

La llamarada que lanzo consumió bastante poder de Shadow y no le hizo nada al monstruo.

- diablos…. No se le puede pegar, la electricidad es demasiada, ¡Jeremy has algo! –comenzó a cargar con otro hechizo.

- ¡ah claro! ¿¡Porque no me suicido intentándole pegarle con una daga!?....... ¡un segundo! ¡Tengo una idea aguanten un poco! –Jeremy fue corriendo hacia la camioneta.

- oye ¡tío donde vas no huyas cobarde! –rock se levanto e intento disparar mas de cerca al monstruo.

- Jeremy ¡debe tener algún plan, rock sigamos atacando! ¡Frya! –Shadow invoco un hechizo que lanzó una estaca de hielo hacia el monstruo pero al tocarlo se derritió instantáneamente.- diablos no me queda magia… si tuviera algún hechizo de tierra tal ves…

El monstruo volvió a golpear a rock y lo tiro encima de Shadow.

- aw ¡tío eso dolió! ¿Que haremos con esta cosa? –Shadow apretó los dientes sin saber que hacer, Jeremy volvía sin darse cuenta que Maria le había seguido, pero esta ves Jeremy traía en sus manos una katana de madera.

- ok ¡guys ya volví! –Shadow se impresiono al ver a Jeremy con esta espada- ¡que! Es la primer arma de Jeremy! ¡No savia que la trajo aquí!... pero… ¡claro! ¡La madera no conduce electricidad! –Jeremy sonrió entre dientes, entonces cerro los ojos y murmuro.

-Telum ex Magicus –en ese instante la espada de madera fue cubierta por una energía rojiza- ¡esta es Lian mi primer arma, y ahora monstruo estúpido sentirás su poder!.

Shadow y rock quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo Jeremy.

- ¡ese hechizo! ¡Es de los que nos enseñaste hace tanto tiempo rock! ¡Pero… supuestamente esos hechizos se habían debilitado mucho! –se pudo ver en rock cierta cara de satisfacción al ver a Jeremy usar ese hechizo.

- tío esos hechizos usan el poder interior de la persona, los hechizos no se debilitaron, la gente debilitó su fe, pero con la fe que tiene Jeremy ahora se hizo muy notable y hasta se ve el efecto del Telum ex Magicus –Jeremy entonces corrió hacia el monstruo esquivando los manotazos de este y le dio un fuerte espadaso a la parte de debajo de la pelota que estaba en el centro, al no conducir la electricidad Lian de Jeremy logro darle al monstruo que dolorido se fue hacia atrás, entonces Jeremy grito

-¡VOLARÉ! –entonces con ese hechizo logro dar un salto muy alto y darle un gran golpe de arriba abajo al monstruo provocándole un daño aun peor, entonces el monstruo retrocedió bastante y Jeremy empezó a correr a toda velocidad contra este con la espada hacia atrás- ¡TEEENSEIKEEEN! ¡SLASH!.

Jeremy le dio un golpe muy poderoso que destruyo la pelota y el monstruo desapareció.

- je….. lo hice –Shadow sonrió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ja…ja…. Uso el ataque de ese personaje de videojuegos –.Jeremy entonces pudo ver a Maria mirándolo aterrorizada, en ese momento el corazón de Jeremy prácticamente se paro del susto, Jeremy se paro y se intento acercar a ella pero esta dijo.

- ¡aléjate!....monstruo….. pensé que no eras como los demás…. –Maria se echo a llorar y huyo de allí, Jeremy quedo muy triste entonces y Shadow se le acerco, a pesar de no saber lo que Jeremy paso con Maria de cierta forma presentía lo que había sucedido.

- Jeremy… lo siento –Jeremy se limpio una lagrima que le salio del ojo- esta bien… el amor no es algo que se me pueda dar fácilmente.. –Jeremy fue hacia la camioneta y se recostó en la parte trasera, entonces rock se acerco a Shadow.

- diablos Jeremy si que tiene problemas amorosos… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –Shadow y rock subieron a la camioneta y fueron a buscar las cosas al hotel, mientras tanto en el manantial Maria lloraba.

-¿porque?... pensé que el era diferente… -Maria recordó lo que Jeremy dijo de no poder razonar con el enemigo y se dio cuenta que Jeremy solo lo hacia para proteger a los demás, entonces bajo la cabeza- tal ves… Jeremy tenía algo de razón…..

Shadow, Jeremy y rock ya estaban viajando nuevamente, Jeremy iba dormitando en la parte de atrás mientras Shadow y rock iban en la cabina de adelante.

- oye rock, dime la verdad… ¿que son estos enemigos que aparecen? ¿Que son esas fuerzas malignas? –Shadow había estado muy pensativo con los enemigos que habían pasado.

-pues la verdad no estoy seguro tío… pensé que lo savia pero la verdad solo actuaba, no tengo idea de donde salen… -Shadow y rock se quedaron algo preocupado mientras que Jeremy abrió un poco los ojos y vio pasar una luz por enfrente suyo.

-¿uh?....¿será?...............

CONTINUARA…


	4. El ultimo Jinete

3 Heroes And The Apocalipse Sword

Episodio 4: El ultimo Jinete

Jeremy, Rock y Shadow seguían su viaje, ya estaban en la costa del paraguay, Jeremy iba agarrado a la parte de atrás de la camioneta corriendo lo mas rápido que podía- ahh Rock no vayas tan rápido!

oye tío, tu eras el que quería entrenar tu velocidad yo solo ayudo!- se justifico Rock

eso no significa que debas ir a tanta velocidad baja un poco recién empiezo!- se volvió a quejar Jeremy, mientras tanto Shadow dormía en la parte trasera de la camioneta

porque tienen que hacer tanto escándalo siempre…?- Shadow se quejo un poco y siguió durmiendo, luego de poco llegaron finalmente a una ciudad costera

Bien tíos aquí estamos! Finalmente podremos ir a la Atlántida desde aquí!- exclamo Rock

mmm y como iremos a Atlántida?- pregunto jeremy- este lugar parece muy pobre

eso no importa, solo necesitamos un bote, la Atlántida esta a pocos kilómetros mar adentro, si no fuera por la magia ya la hubieran encontrado- Rock parecía muy seguro de lo que decía- bien tíos vamos a por un bote- luego de eso los 3 alquilaron un bote barato y comenzaron a navegar, Jeremy iba pasando la mano por el agua asomado por un borde del barco

oye rock y crees que esta carcacha nos lleve hasta la Atlántida? No habrá peligros y cosas raras por ahí?- pregunto Jeremy curiosamente

el barco no importa tío, la Atlántida esta debajo del mar solamente debemos llegar hasta cierto punto y luego nadaremos hasta el fondo donde se encuentra la Atlántida- Rock se veía muy despreocupado al hablar

Nadaremos? Pero como llegaremos hasta el fondo?- pregunto Shadow repentinamente

muy simple, tu deberías usar algún hechizo de viento para crear una burbuja y bajar, pero no te podrás mover mucho- luego que rock explico, Shadow asintió con la cabeza

una… burbuja de viento…- suspiro Jeremy pensativo

que pasa con eso Jeremy?- pregunto Shadow confundido

ah… no es nada, solo me recordó una escena que vi alguna ves, no es nada- Jeremy sonrió algo nervioso

oookay, y como harán ustedes para bajar?- volvió a preguntar shadow

eso no es problema tío, Jeremy y yo conocemos un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua, es con la magia que usamos nosotros 2- Shadow asintió con la cabeza nuevamente y luego de un rato llegaron al punto- ok tío listo? AQUA RESPIRA- Rock uso el hechizo primero y salto al agua

AQUA RESPIRA- jeremy salto detrás de rock

Winble!- una esfera de aire rodeo a Shadow y este se sumergió detrás de Rock y Jeremy, al comenzar a bajar Rock tomo la delantera y seguían nadando hasta el fondo, pero de repente varios tiburones empezaron a rodearlos, pero no se veían muy normales, Jeremy saco la little soul reaver y Rock saco un cuchillo común, Shadow no podía pelear en esa burbuja, los tiburones intentaron envestir a Rock y Jeremy pero estos los esquivaron y les clavaron las dagas en el estomago abriéndolos y matándolos al instante, luego de eso no hubieron muchas dificultades así que siguieron nadando, hasta que en el fondo de todo encontraron a la grandiosa Atlántida rodeada por una gran burbuja, en un costado encontraron una escotilla pero al tocarla Rock una especie de campo de fuerza alejo su mano, Shadow también lo intento pero lo mismo paso, los 3 se miraron confundidos, entonces lo intento Jeremy y misteriosamente no paso nada, así que este logro abrir la escotilla y los 3 entraron, ya adentro no había mas agua y podían caminar normalmente

uf al fin, eso fue difícil, esos tiburones no se veían normales- se quejo Jeremy

deberían ser tiburones atlantes, pero lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo es porque esa cosa solo te dejo pasar a ti tío!- Rock no entendía porque paso aquel extraño suceso

es cierto, no encuentro una explicación coherente, Jeremy nos estas ocultando algo?- indago Shadow

eh? Ocultar algo? Si solo soy un humano común, no tengo idea porque esa cosa me dejo pasar!- Jeremy se cruzó de brazos, Shadow y Rock se miraron confundidos

bueno lo que importa ahora es que estamos adentro así que adelante tíos, la energía de Voldigar se puede sentir desde esa cúpula de allí, debe ser el castillo, por lo que se allí guardaban los tesoros y trofeos de guerra- luego de eso Rock comenzó a caminar, Shadow y Jeremy le siguieron, al llegar a la cúpula el suceso anterior se repitió, la puerta solo pudo ser abierta por Jeremy, Shadow y Rock seguían curiosos por saber que pasaba pero decidieron ocuparse luego de aquello y siguieron hacia adentro

Este lugar es muy grande, seria buena idea de que nos separemos para investigar mejor- propuso Jeremy

buena idea, de todas formas si encuentras a Voldigar tendrás que pelear solo Shadow, debes probar que te la mereces- luego de que Rock dijo esto, Shadow asintió con la cabeza y los 3 fueron por lugares distintos, Rock termino en lo que parecería un comedor- vaya me toco encontrar el lugar más aburrido, no es justo!- mientras tanto Jeremy llego a una especie de biblioteca, pero misteriosamente todos los libros habían desaparecido

que extraño lugar, donde están todos los libros?- en ese momento Jeremy vio en una especie de altar un libro en particular- uh? Ese libro parece muy misterioso –Jeremy se acerco y toco el libro, la portada estaba escrita en un misterioso idioma atlante, Jeremy paso la mano por la tapa- el…. Poder….oculto….? –Jeremy sin saber como parecía entender lo que el libro decía, en ese momento se escucho un grito de shadow

JEREMY ROCK VENGAN ENSEGUIDA!- el grito se oyó por todo el edificio, como si la vida de Shadow dependiera de ello, Rock y Jeremy acudieron enseguida, llegaron a un cuarto, Shadow estaba en el centro pero al llegar un campo de fuerza les bloqueo el paso a Jeremy y Rock

que demo…? No podemos pasar!- Jeremy comenzó a golpear el campo de fuerza sin resultado

tío… ahí esta!- Rock señalo al centro un poco más delante de Shadow, algo que parecía ser una estatua, una especie de pata de dragón incrustada en una piedra- esa es tío! La encontramos, es Voldigar, el arma del jinete del Apocalipsis Marco, tómala y serás más poderoso que nunca!- Shadow volteo a ver a Voldigar y asintió con la cabeza entonces comenzó a caminar hacia voldigar, pero en ese instante una energía comenzó a salir de voldigar, esta empezó a flotar y parecía tomar forma, a los pocos segundos ya se había formado… la imagen de un imponente dragón tan grande como la sala en la que estaban que era gigantesca como la mejor iglesia del mundo

AHH QUE ES ESO?- pregunto Shadow asustado

tío esa es la verdadera forma de Voldigar, el es un dragón- Rock explico apretando el puño, savia que no podía ayudar a Shadow en esta batalla, entonces el dragón pareció hablarle a la mente de Shadow

tu eres el que busca mi poder, solo puedo darle mi poder a mi dueño, el gran jinete del Apocalipsis Marco… mmm siento su presencia, pero aun así es aun diferente, si tu humano deseas obtener mi poder de veras probar ser mas poderoso que yo, tanto como el mismísimo Marco!- dicho esto el dragón lanzo una potente llamarada hacia Shadow, usando el poder del viento Shadow dio un salto hacia atrás

Damn, Rock no podemos ayudarlo?- pregunto Jeremy

no tío, esta pelea es por si solo, si lo ayudamos Voldigar no le dará su poder…

ok si tengo que vencerlo lo haré! Mi destino sigue adelante, no dejare que un dragón me detenga! Toma un poco de tu propia medicina, THUNDRA- Shadow levanto su mano y electricidad comenzó a rodear su cuerpo entonces un dragón eléctrico comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y se lanzo hacia Voldigar dañándolo gravemente

ese poder… tiene el poder de un dragón… tal ves…- Voldigar quedo muy confundido y siguió atacando a Shadow, este cayo al suelo luego de su gran salto y comenzó a correr

genial! Shadow se a echo muy poderoso! Cuando aprendió esa técnica?- pregunto Jeremy emocionado

tío Shadow es un mago que conoce varios tipos de magia, en este momento es el mas poderoso de los 3, y si consigue a voldigar el solo podrá contra todo- Rock se veía muy serio, Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y siguió viendo la pelea, Voldigar intento darle un potente coletazo a Shadow pero este dio otro gran salto y se preparo a atacar

TOMA ESTO, ELEMENTO DEL FUEGO TOMA FORMA CON MI ALMA Y ATACA!- nuevamente un dragón comenzó a formarse alrededor de Shadow tomando forma con el fuego- FRAGDA!- el dragón de fuego ataco la cara de Voldigar

me ataca con su alma… y esta tiene la forma de un dragón, ya estoy seguro! Pero debo hacer una ultima prueba- Voldigar parecía haberse dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Shadow, entonces Shadow se paro en el techo y Voldigar le dio otro coletazo, Shadow lo esquivo y el coletazo abrió el techo, Shadow salio por ahí de otro gran salto y miro a los alrededores de la Atlántida, entonces vio un gran estanque en el centro de la ciudad

ya veo, esta pelea esta apunto de terminar!- Shadow parecía tener una idea así que callo en la calle principal de la Atlántida y corrió hasta el centro, Voldigar rompió el techo y lo siguió

vamos tío! Parece que se acerca la mejor parte- dijo Rock corriendo hacia la salida

si, pero… adelanantate un poco yo ya te sigo- Jeremy fue por otro camino y volvió a tomar aquel libro que vio antes, luego de eso siguió a Rock y ambos salieron fuera donde vieron a Shadow enfrente del dragón que detrás suyo tenia el estanque

me queda poca energía… tengo que concentrarme en estos últimos ataques, WINDAM- Shadow lanzó una terrible ráfaga de viento que no daño a Voldigar pero lo empujo hasta el estanque en el que se hundió completamente, el estanque era muy hondo y voldigar quedo sumergido totalmente, entonces Shadow dio un ultimo salto y apunto al estanque mientras electricidad comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo- este será el ataque final! Voldigar prepárate a ser mió!- Shadow cargo toda la energía que le quedaba en su mano- THUNDRA!- el dragón eléctrico se volvió a formar alrededor de Shadow y fue disparado como rayo hasta el estanque, donde se disperso y electrocuto totalmente a Voldigar, luego de eso una gran luz salio del estanque cegando a todos, Shadow cayo junto a Jeremy y Rock, luego que la luz se disperso apareció Voldigar nuevamente con su forma de tridente de pata de dragón envuelto en una luz brillante

muy bien tío lo has hecho!- felicito Rock

Shadow eso fue increíble! Te has vuelto muy poderoso, ve a reclamar tu premio!- Shadow sonrió al oír esto de Jeremy y se paro

gracias amigos- Shadow camino hacia Voldigar quien le hablo a su mente

ya veo, entonces estaba en lo cierto, tu eres Marco después de todo- al oír esto Shadow se quedo shockeado

como? Yo marco?- Shadow no comprendía

si, veo que aun no has despertado por eso no pude darme cuenta desde un principio, pero tenias parte de mi poder en tu alma, tu alma de dragón, tómame y yo liberare tus memorias pasadas y despertaras como Marco, el legendario Jinete del Apocalipsis- Shadow asintió con la cabeza y despacio tomo a Voldigar, al tomarlo sintió un poder increíble recorrer todo su cuerpo, entonces una luz cegadora surgió de Shadow quien levanto a Voldigar en alto, un rayo de luz que se podía ver desde el mundo exterior se elevo hasta lo mas alto del cielo, al acabar esto Shadow se quedo arrodillado con Voldigar en su mano y los ojos cerrados

ahora lo recuerdo todo… al fin logre despertar, yo soy Marco el séptimo jinete- Shadow se veía muy serio y confundido por todos los recuerdos que recupero y se mezclaron con los nuevos, entonces camino hacia Rock y Jeremy, Rock al verlo venir sonrió

he… entonces estaba en lo cierto si eras tu el séptimo jinete como siempre lo creí…- Rock tenia una mirada de satisfacción y emoción a la ves por encontrar a su ultimo hermano

así es… Gabriel, el cuarto jinete- Shadow recordó todo, desde antes todos sabían que Rock era Gabriel, otro de los jinetes del Apocalipsis, Jeremy estaba perplejo al descubrir que Shadow era el último jinete

entonces si eras tu Shadow, la verdad fue algo inesperado- Jeremy también se veía confundido

así es… tal ves sea por eso que la Atlántida no nos dejaba entrar, los jinetes del Apocalipsis la destruimos una ves por eso nos negaba el paso- dijo Shadow pensativo

no tío…- reflexiono Rock- no es tan fácil, recuerdo mucho de los atlantes, alguna ves pedimos ayuda a humanos para infiltrarnos en Atlántida pero ellos no podían entrar, conozco bien su sistema, ningún ser no atlante puede entrar, ni siquiera animales, por eso solo encontramos esos tiburones raros, es porque eran atlantes, los animales ajenos a la Atlántida no podían entrar- cuando Rock explico esto Shadow quedo nuevamente confundido, pero Jeremy más aun

entonces… porque a mi si me dejo entrar? Y además… este libro- Jeremy mostró el libro que encontró, ni shadow ni rock entendían una palabra

que es ese libro? En que idioma esta?- pregunto shadow

no se… pero por alguna razón lo entiendo, es como si el libro le hablara a mi mente… -los 3 quedaron muy confundidos, luego de un tiempo reflexionando todos volvieron a la superficie y siguieron su viaje

bien tíos quedaron muchas incógnitas pero se resolverán con el tiempo estoy seguro, mientras tanto debemos seguir, la Gork nova esta en México así que vamos rumbo allí! Nos espera un laaaaaaargo viaje!- Jeremy y Shadow asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo y se acomodaron en la camioneta mientras Rock apretaba con fuerza el pedal y aceleraba a toda fuerza, la camioneta acelero, Shadow se durmió como de costumbre pero Jeremy se quedo mirando aquel extraño libro y comenzó a leerlo

el poder oculto…. La… telequinecis… atlante, que es… que es esto?-

CONTINUARA…


	5. La arqueologa

**3 Heroes and the apocalipse Sword**

Episodio 5: La arqueóloga

Rock, Jeremy y Shadow seguían su viaje, ya estaban llegando a la frontera con Panamá

-Bien tíos, haremos una escala aquí antes de salir del país- propuso Rock pero ninguno respondió, Shadow dormía abrazado a Voldigar y Jeremy no paraba de leer aquel libro extraño- oigan tíos respóndanme no sean así, Jeremy que te pasa con ese libro?- entonces Jeremy volteo a ver a Rock

-Rock este libro es genial, enseña el antiguo arte de la telequinecis atlante, e practicado mucho y ya puedo mover cosas pequeñas, lastima que le falta la ultima hoja… bueno mira- Jeremy se concentro y apunto su mano hacia una roca que estaba en la camioneta y la hizo flotar con algo de dificultad

-genial tío, la telequinecis atlante es poderosísima!- felicito Rock, luego de un tiempo llegaron a un pueblo, pero al llegar descubrieron que este estaba siendo invadido por criaturas

-que demonios pasa aquí!- exclamo Jeremy

-ni idea! Pero debemos vencerlos rápido, A PELEAR!- Shadow salto de la camioneta con Voldigar en mano

-OK! Si queremos seguir hay que vencerlos, lets go!- Jeremy hizo crecer la little soul reaver y comenzó a pelear, Rock los siguió, al bajar Rock saco una daga y comenzó a destajar algunas criaturas con forma de cerdo salvaje como las de antes, Jeremy se enfrento a una bestia con forma de humano oscuro, este le lanzó un manotazo pero Jeremy se agacho y le clavo la lil SR en el pecho hiriéndolo gravemente, luego se echo atrás y le volvió a clavar la daga en la cabeza, mientras tanto Shadow los destrozaba fácilmente con voldigar

-ha, con Voldigar esto es pan comido, IDRA!- Shadow se concentro y varios picos de hielo cayeron del cielo aniquilando a todas las criaturas

-Perfecto Shadow!- lo felicito Jeremy, pero al instante reaparecieron- que!

-miren tíos, ese tipo- Rock señalo un tipo gigante, de su cuerpo se desprendían las criaturas- ese tipo! Hay que vencerlo pero parece muy fuerte, será algo difícil…- Rock se veía algo preocupado pero entonces Shadow puso a Voldigar al frente, miles de chispas y electricidad comenzaron a salir de Shadow, entonces la electricidad tomo forma de Dragón

-THUNDRA!- Shadow lanzó el potente rayo eléctrico con forma de dragón , este atravesó a las criaturas devastándolas a su paso hasta llegar al gigante y con el impacto lo pulverizó, entonces Shadow carga a Voldigar al hombro ante unos asombrados Rock y Jeremy

-Damn, Shadow ya eres muy fuerte!- Jeremy estaba muy asombrado

-Bueno tíos sigamos, la ciudad parece evacuada, hay una ruina a unos km. De aquí, pensaba que podíamos saquearla para conseguir algún dinero, parece ser una ruina atlante- Jeremy y Shadow asintieron y los 3 subieron a la camioneta, rápidamente llegaron a la ruina, pero encontraron la puerta sellada, en ella habían varias gemas de todos los colores

-Mmm parece que hay que tocarlos en cierto orden para que se abra- dijo Jeremy

-No hay tiempo para eso- Shadow saco a voldigar y le dio un terrible golpe a la puerta pero esta no se movió lo mas mínimo- …….ok ok…… creo que se me subió a la cabeza….- Shadow se rasco la cabeza

-ay tío.. los atlantes no se andan con bromas, no la tiraremos por la fuerza, hay que encontrar la combinación!- Rock se enfureció y comenzó a probar combinaciones pero al cabo de 1 hora los 3 se dieron por vencidos- Imposible tíos, es muy difícil, que vamos a hacer?- Rock estaba preocupado, los 3 quedaron pensativos, justo entonces oyeron el grito de una mujer, sin pensarlo los 3 fueron en su ayuda, al llegar encontraron a una bonita chica de pelo negro y anteojos acorralada contra la pared de las ruinas

-Shadow! Lo que practicamos!- Jeremy miro a Shadow y este asintió con la cabeza, entonces Jeremy saco la little soul reaver y esta creció mucho, entonces Shadow le lanzó fuego y esta creció mucho más, Jeremy lanzó la espada hacia las bestias- FIRE BOOMERANG!- la espada envuelta en fuego voló destrozando a las criaturas para luego volver a la mano de Jeremy y regresar a su estado normal, entonces Shadow y Jeremy chocaron sus manos, este ultimo fue hacia la chica que tenia mas o menos la edad de Rock, aunque se veía algo más grande- Estas bien?- pregunto Jeremy, la chica se acomodo sus anteojos y se paro

-Si, muchas gracias por salvarme, pero quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la chica confundida

-Somos cazadores de tesoros y estamos luchando por detener el Apocalipsis- Shadow se veía muy seguro cuando contesto

-Así es, estamos buscando las mágicas armas legendarias de los jinetes del Apocalipsis- completo Jeremy

-Armas legendarias? Jinetes del Apocalipsis? Hahahahhahah, no existe tal cosa!- la chica parecía muy incrédula

-QUE? Mira esto!- Shadow le mostró a Voldigar a la chica

-y que con eso? Es solo una cosa rara y fea!- dijo la chica despreocupada, Shadow se sentó en un rincón juntando sus dedos índices

-buuuu, le dijo feo y raro a Voldigar- al ver a Shadow a Jeremy le cayo una gota de sudor

-Em…. Bueno no importa ya lo creerás, pero que me dices de esas bestias del Apocalipsis que están por todos lados eh tía?- dijo rock muy confiado, la chica rió

-haha, bestias del Apocalipsis, estamos bajo una clara invasión alienígena!- al decir esto los 3 cayeron de espaldas

-ha….ha…. me rindo…. En fin… quien eres tu?- pregunto Jeremy, la chica se acomodo sus anteojos los cuales brillaron y sonrió confiadamente

-Estaba esperando que lo preguntaran, Soy la mundialmente famosa y reconocida arqueóloga Gea!- cuando Gea se presento a los 3 les cayo una gota de sudor

-ustedes la conocen..?- pregunto Shadow

-ni idea tío…- Rock se rascaba la cabeza

-esa no era la diosa de la tierra o algo asi?- pregunto Jeremy, entonces a Gea le cayo una gota de sudor

-pues claro que es la diosa de la tierra! Mis padres eran unos freaks de la mitologia y no tuvieron mejor idea pero bueno olvidenlo!- los 3 la miraron mientras decían "ahh.."

-Bueno yo soy Jeremy y ellos son Rock y Shadow, mucho gusto Gea- Jeremy termino las presentaciones- en fin seria útil una arqueóloga en el equipo- sonrió Jeremy, pero entonces Shadow se le acerco al oído

-Em… es realmente necesario?- Shadow sonrió con una gota de sudor

-anda shadow será necesario alguien que entienda las ruinas en el camino- lo intento convencer Jeremy

-cierto tío, pero más importante aun, tendremos una linda chica en el equipo! Hehe- cuando Rock dijo eso, a Jeremy le cayó una gota de sudor, Shadow bajo la cabeza

-de acuerdo de acuerdo…- Shadow se resigno

-mmm…. Bueno me lo pensare, ok ya decidí, no estaría mal, podrían protegerme de los aliens, pero les cobrare un 60 de las ganancias, trato echo?- Gea era una buena negociante…

-Trato echo- Jeremy y Gea estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato

-Muy bien ahora para empezar e descubierto como entrar a esta ruina, síganme!- Todos siguieron a Gea hasta la puerta, ahí ella toco los colores Gris, Verde, Azul, Celeste, Rojo, Amarillo y Violeta en la pared y esta se abrió

-Genial! Les dije que seria útil- dijo Shadow mientras los demás lo miraban de reojo enojados

-muy bien…. Ahora aquí!- Gea toco una piedra extraña en la pared- listo, eso desactivo las trampas

-cool!- Jeremy se alegro mucho, los 3 siguieron a haruka hasta llegar al centro de las ruinas

-Si! Lo sabia, era aquí, estudie estas ruinas atlantes por años, conozco a la perfección sus estructuras- los 3 estaban asombrados ante los conocimientos de Gea- muuuy bien, ahora aquí deberían haber 2 jarrones que hay que girar para hacer aparecer el tesoro

-ok tía eso parece fácil……..y…….donde están?- a Rock le cayo una gota de sudor

-pues……- Gea señaló hacia arriba de todo, los jarrones estaban pegados al techo

-uh, difícil, yo me encargo, WINDIAM- Shadow usando el poder del viento comenzó a volar pero al tocar uno de los jarrones una energía lo repelió y lo lanzó hacia la tierra estrellándolo en el suelo- aayyy eso dolió….que hacemos ahora?- Shadow se agarraba la cabeza dolorido

-déjame intentar a mi- Jeremy dio un paso adelante

-pero que puedes hacer?- pregunto Shadow

-yo conozco la telequinecis atlante… probablemente esa sea la forma- Jeremy movió sus manos hacia arriba y comenzó a concentrarse, entonces luego de mucho esfuerzo los jarrones comenzaron a moverse, hasta que quedaron completamente volteados mostrando un dibujo extraño cada uno- lo logre!- Jeremy se alegro pero entonces el suelo se abrió y un ser tan grande como Voldigar en su forma real apareció, tenia forma de caballero con armadura gigante con una enorme espada en su mano

-QUE ES ESO!- Gea horrorizada se escondió en el cuarto anterior

-God esa cosa es terrible, Shadow dudo que Rock y yo podamos penetrar semejante armadura con dagas, dejamos esto en tus mano- Jeremy se sintió dolido al tener que decir eso, pero no tenia otra opción

-Lamento admitirlo tío, pero Jeremy tiene razón, si tan solo tuviera la Gork Nova…- Rock se sintió frustrado también, Shadow los miro y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a lanzar rayos al monstruo, pero estos no causaron ningún efecto en el

-demonios no logro dañarlo, THUNDRA!- Shadow lanzó el dragón eléctrico que ni siquiera rasguño al monstruo

-Imposible, tiene que tener un punto débil!- Jeremy entonces noto que el casco de la armadura parecía algo flojo- eso es, SHADOW, tengo un plan- Jeremy le susurro su plan a Shadow, entonces este cargo la little soul reaver con electricidad y a la ves comenzó a conjurar un hechizo de viento, el viento rodeo a Shadow

-FASTERIOUS- Jeremy corrió por las piernas del monstruo a toda velocidad

-RUSHING TORNADO!- Shadow lanzó con voldigar un rayo de viento huracando que quito el casco del monstruo hacia atrás- AHORA JEREMY!- Al grito de Shadow, Jeremy salto por encima de la cabeza del monstruo

-THUNDER SPINCUT!- Jeremy le clavo la lil SR en la cabeza al monstruo descargando una terrible onda eléctrica en el cerebro de este aniquilándolo totalmente, este cayo vencido y su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse automáticamente- SI! LO LOGRAMOS!

-MUY BIEN JEREMY!- Shadow y Jeremy chocaron sus manos nuevamente, Rock los miro sonriendo de brazos cruzados

-Vaya, esos tíos hacen un gran equipo- Rock se sentía orgulloso

-suu…sugoi!- Gea miraba asombrada, en ese momento un altar apareció por una escotilla que se abrió en el suelo, este tenia un pergamino, Jeremy se acerco y lo tomo

-Esto….debe ser…- Jeremy saco su libro y puso la hoja al final y esta encajo perfectamente- es la hoja que faltaba! Lo savia!- Todos miraron a Jeremy y alzando los puños gritaron…

-TODO POR ESA ESTUPIDA HOJA?- Estaban muy enojados, Jeremy sonrió con una mano en la nuca… un tiempo después de eso los 4 volvieron a la camioneta

-Bueno, fue una linda aventura tíos, ahora sigamos hacia México!- Rock estaba animado como siempre, Gea iba delante de la camioneta junto a Rock

-Tenemos que ir en esta carcacha?- Gea parecía molesta

-haha…..si- respondió Rock sin dificultad, Gea lanzó un suspiro mientras se apoyaba contra el vidrio de la ventana, Jeremy y Shadow se acomodaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, entonces esta arranco, sin que ninguno notara que eran observados…

-Robaron la ruina, van en una camioneta verde, me ocupare de ellos, cambio…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Rivales

**3 Heroes and the apocalipse Sword**

**Capitulo 6: rivales**

Rock, Jeremy, Shadow y Gea continuaron viajando hacia el norte, hasta que finalmente llegaron a México

-Bien tíos, hemos cruzado la frontera sin problemas, ya estamos en México, mi Gork Nova debería estar en una de las ruinas mayas- Rock se veía especialmente feliz hoy, pensando en que dentro de poco encontraría su preciada Gork Nova

-Es una ruina maya? Pero esas ruinas están más que exploradas, están explotadas de turismo! Como puede ser que no hayan encontrado esta?- Shadow sintió sospechas al respecto

-Claro que no la encontraron tío, esta ruina es especial, no es fácil de encontrar, tiene magia y esas cosas- a pesar de la explicación de Rock, Shadow seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento

-En fin, cuando Rock tenga su Gork Nova ya solo faltara la Soul Reaver y seremos imparables!- comentaba Jeremy alegremente

-Si, como sea, si conozco a los mayas la ruina estará repleta de trampas, más aun si es una especial, por lo que mejor los ayudare desde afuera, miren tengo esta radio, tomen una para ustedes- Gea le dio la pequeña radio a Jeremy y este se puso el auricular en el oído

-Ok listo, aceleremos!- Jeremy dio orden y Rock acelero mucho, luego de poco llegaron a un pueblo y se hospedaron en un hotel, la mañana siguiente partieron en la camioneta hacia la ruina, al llegar vieron que esta estaba repleta de turistas

-…Diablos Rock te lo dije- gruñó Shadow

-tío, estos son estúpidos, se creen que estas ruinas son la gran cosa pero solo es la cubierta de la verdadera ruina, vamos!- Rock acelero y interno la camioneta a la selva, ya adentro hizo bajar a todos con palas- tíos, la entrada a la verdadera ruina debe estar enterrada cerca de aquí, aceleren el paso- los 3 obedecieron y siguieron a Rock por la selva hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la ruina

-Que! Rock no se suponía que debía estar oculta?- grito Jeremy

-No puede ser tío! debería estar enterrada! Alguien se nos adelanto!- Todos guardaron un silencio incomodo

-se lo dije…-murmuro shadow para si mismo

-bueno tíos si la puerta esta abierta aun deben de estar dentro, Gea mejor espera en la camioneta y huye si aparece alguien, tíos nosotros vamos adentro- todos asintieron

-Ok, Si necesitan algo dime por el radio Jeremy- dijo Gea

-esta bien, ten cuidado, vamos no hay tiempo que perder!- Jeremy salto dentro de la ruina y los demás lo siguieron mientras que Gea iba hacia la camioneta, ya dentro de la ruina los 3 oyeron voces

-Rayos tíos, escondámonos!- los 3 se metieron en un cuarto pequeño que solo tenia algunas urnas, Shadow creo una ilusión que borro la puerta- tíos por lo visto hay muchas personas aquí, tantas personas solo pueden significar que esto es una organización, probablemente sean los Iluminaty, ellos buscan las armas legendarias hace tiempo- Jeremy y Shadow se sorprendieron mucho

-Iluminaty? Pero porque buscan las armas legendarias?- pregunto Shadow

-ellos siempre buscan poder, quieren dominar al mundo- incluso Rock se puso nervioso

-Será difícil pero no podemos permitir que la consigan, hay que llegar a la Gork Nova sin que nos vean o esto será un desastre!- Jeremy estaba asustado pero pensó en un plan rápido

-Ok tío, bueno miren la ruina tiene 5 caminos hacia el cuarto final, todos llenos de trampas y cuartos con monstruos y ese tipo de cosas, cada uno tome 1 camino así podremos evadir mejor a los Iluminaty, cuidado tíos, son peligrosos- Jeremy y Shadow asintieron y luego de eso se separaron, cada uno tomo un camino distinto luego de esto

-Hay algunas huellas en este camino, pero son menos que en los otros, probare suerte aquí- murmuro Jeremy, mientras tanto Shadow y Rock tomaban otros caminos- Este camino esta oscuro, será mejor que pise cui…uh?- Jeremy vio algunos cadáveres en el suelo- damn, deben ser Iluminatys, bueno al menos me ahorraron unas trampas….mmm oigo algo!- Jeremy se escondió en un rincón oscuro y oyó una conversación cercana

-Ten cuidado… este lugar es peligroso, además de estas trampas parece que muchos murieron más adelante, parece que fueron asesinados por algo!- contaba el primer Iluminaty

-Asesinado, podrá ser que esas criaturas han llegado hasta aquí?- pregunto el segundo

-no lo se… pero será mejor ir con cuidado, vamos!- ambos iluminaty caminaron con cuidado mientras que Jeremy los seguía de cerca despacio, caminando entre cadáveres llegaron hasta una puerta, Jeremy sentía algo raro y tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando los iluminaty abrieron la puerta se vio un gran cuarto circular repleto de cadáveres, en el centro se encontraba un monstruo bastante grande con 2 largas garras y 4 tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, este monstruo estaba comiendo los cadáveres de los iluminatys muertos, al ver esto los 2 iluminatys trataron de huir pero el monstruo los atrapo con sus tentáculos y los trago de un golpe

-Oh man, this can't be good- Jeremy se veía asustado pero se armo de valor y saco la Little Soul Reaver- ok allí voy! FASTERIOUS!- Jeremy corrió hacia el monstruo a toda velocidad, este le ataco con sus tentáculos pero Jeremy los esquivo rápidamente, entonces este le intento clavar la lil SR en la cabeza pero no pudo penetrar su coraza- Damn, es muy duro!- el monstruo ataco de nuevo con su tentáculo, Jeremy corto el tentáculo por el centro mientras este volaba hacia el, el monstruo dio un gran grito pero continuo atacando- Agh, es impenetrable, solo su boca esta desprotegida pero nunca me acercare lo suficiente, y aun así esos dientes y garras me destrozarían en cuestión de segundos, mmm….-entonces Jeremy vio que el monstruo soltó su tentáculo cortado y regenero uno nuevo, Jeremy noto que el tentáculo salía de adentro del monstruo atravesando la armadura- Eso es!- Jeremy guardo su daga y espero un ataque, luego de un momento el monstruo lanzó sus tentáculos juntos, Jeremy los esquivo y desde un lado los agarró a los 4- AQUI SE ACABA ESTO! PYRUS!- Jeremy concentro toda su magia en las manos y lanzó una llamarada terrible que atravezó los tentáculos, a trabes de estos la llamarada llego hasta adentro de la armadura y incinero al monstruo por dentro, así, vencido el monstruo cayo muerto- Yeah! Mejor suerte en tu otra vida, hehe, bien ahora a seguir, me pregunto como estarán los demás…- Mientras tanto Rock seguía el otro camino

-Vaya este lugar si que esta oscuro… eh? Que fue eso?- Rock se escondió y vio pasar un guardia- estará patrullando, que extraño… tal ves sepan que no están solos aquí… demonios esto es malo, si no nos vieron a nosotros tal ves haya alguien más, o tal ves estos tipos solo son unos paranoicos, hahaha- Rock siguió caminando y encontró a otro guardia- Bien, hora de hacer preguntas- Rock saco una pistola y se escabullo hasta agarrar por detrás al guardia, lo agarro del cuello con el brazo y le puso el arma en la cabeza- Si valoras tu vida no te muevas!...-el tipo obedeció y se quedo paralizado- ahora en vos baja dime, que hacen aquí, que buscan?- preguntó Rock

-Nos han mandado los mayores, dicen que hay un arma poderosa aquí, pero tu quien eres?- pregunto atemorizado el iluminaty

-Yo hago las preguntas aquí tío, ahora dime quien dirige esta operación?- Rock apretaba el arma de forma amenazante

-Nuestro comandante no le dice su nombre a nadie, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quien es, dicen que usa magia muy poderosa y tiene una espada esplendida- el guardia temblaba mucho al hablar

-Ya veo, bueno gracias por la información, ya no me sirves- Rock le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y desmayó al Iluminaty- dulces sueños tío- Rock siguió caminando en la oscuridad- mmm, debe de haber algún tipo de trampa aquí- Rock afino su vista y vio un escalón mas elevado- Bingo!- Rock salto ese escalón, pero al pisar el siguiente este se hundió y 2 grandes paredes de piedra lo dejaron encerrado y el techo comenzó a bajar- oh oh, parece que su inteligencia me supero esta ves, lastima para ellos que no me superan en fuerza!- Rock junto ambas manos y de un terrible golpe rompió la pared y salio- hehe bueno el lado positivo es que no me atacaran por detrás, genial!- mientras Rock seguía caminando en otro lugar Shadow caminaba muy tranquilo

-Vaya, me toco el camino más tranquilo…- Shadow caminaba por un pasillo sin encontrar a nada ni nadie, hasta que llegó a una gran puerta- porque a los mayas les gusta tanto hacer las cosas grandes?- Shadow empujo con fuerza la puerta y llegó a un cuarto gigante, tanto que no se podía ver el techo- Que es esto?... parece un coliseo…- Shadow noto rápidamente que estaba en una especie de coliseo romano, se podían ver los asientos para el publico y el lugar donde se sentaba el cesar- esto no tiene sentido, que hace un coliseo en una ruina maya, y como diablos esta tan alto el techo si la ruina no es tan profunda, esto es MUY raro…- de repente aparecieron por todos lados fantasmas, fantasmas con forma de esqueletos ocupaban los lugares del publico e incluso había un fantasma cesar de ojos rojos mirando desde lo alto- Que demo…?- antes de que Shadow reaccione el cesar hizo una seña con la mano y las puertas laterales se abrieron, de estas salieron muchos fantasmas gladiadores- hay por favor!- Shadow lanzó una lluvia de bolas de fuego y al ejercito de fantasmas pero estos siguieron marchando hacia el como si nada- que?- Shadow lanzo una lluvia de truenos esta ves aun sin resultado- no puede ser… son inmunes a la magia, además… seguramente los ataques físicos menos efecto tendrán…. Mmm a menos que….- Shadow tomo a Voldigar y corrió hacia los fantasmas que de un gran golpe logró desintegrar a 3- eso es, el poder de Voldigar puede dañarlos- Shadow continuo lanzando cortes con su tridente de garra de dragón, destruyendo fácilmente a los gladiadores- ha, es todo lo que pueden dar?- Entonces el cesar hizo la misma seña con la mano y un monstruo gigante de 4 patas apareció lanzando terribles gruñidos- ok… eso no lo esperaba… a lo sumo 2 o 3 leones pero…. En fin, no parece fantasma, esto debería funcionar- Shadow comenzó a invocar un hechizo mientras el monstruo corría hacia el, muchos rayos rodearon el cuerpo de Shadow y entonces lanzó su potente dragón eléctrico- THUNDRA!- el dragón hizo un impacto directo y desintegro al monstruo- eh? Eso fue muy fácil!- en eso el cesar estaba por extender su mano de nuevo- oh no! No esta ves!- Shadow se impulso con viento hasta donde estaba el cesar y le dio un gran golpe con Voldigar, destruyendo así sus ojos rojos, al hacer esto todo el escenario del coliseo y el techo tan alto desaparecieron- ya veo, entonces era todo una ilusión… seguramente todo estaba programado… no entiendo…. Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso… porque la magia no afecto a los fantasmas si solo eran una ilusión?...- mientras Shadow se hacia preguntas la puerta frontal se abrió

-Que fue todo eso? Ey!- un iluminaty entró al cuarto del otro lado por el que entro Shadow- Un intruso, Todas las tropas al cuarto 18 ahora!-aviso por radio el iluminaty

-Oh oh, problemas… pero si vienen de adelante eso significa que los Iluminatys ya llegaron al final… eso es malo… espero que Jeremy y Rock vayan bien- en cuestión de segundos el lugar se lleno de iluminatys armados con espadas y armas de fuego- Ok, sellaron su tumba, vengan!- Los iluminatys se lanzaron contra Shadow y este comenzó a pelear con ellos con toda facilidad, mientras tanto Jeremy llegaba al final de la ruina por su camino

-Otra puerta…-Jeremy abrió una puerta despacio y se encontró con un cuarto mucho más grande que los anteriores, al mirar hacia los lados este vio 4 puertas más- ya veo, este debe ser el ultimo cuarto, genial!- en eso Jeremy diviso al fondo a muchísimos iluminatys reunidos con el que parecía ser su líder- damn! Llegaron antes, será mejor que me esconda otra ves- Jeremy se escondió en un pequeño espacio entre la pared y una estatua, desde allí vio como varias tropas iban por una de las puertas de regreso- Que? Porque están volviendo? Ese camino es el que tomo Shadow…, espero este bien- en ese momento Rock llegaba al cuarto anterior al final de su camino

-Vaya que cuarto más raro, me pregunto que serán esos hoyos en la pared- la pregunta de Rock fue respondida antes de lo que esperaba, de esos grandes hoyos comenzaron a salir monstruos parecidos a los que habían visto antes de ser capturados al principio del viaje- Wow! Estos cerdos otra ves, pero se ven más débiles… hehe, esto será fácil, Rock comenzó a matar a golpes a los monstruos con total facilidad- ah esto me aburre, eso es todo, haha!- poco tardo rock en vencer a los monstruos- Que patéticos, pero me pregunto que demonios serán…- Rock se despreocupo y siguió hasta la siguiente puerta, con la cual llegó al cuarto final, al abrir esta un poco vio pasar a muchos iluminatys hacia otra puerta y se oculto, luego que pasaron volvió a abrir la puerta y vio a Jeremy- hey ahí esta Jeremy, llegó bien que suerte- Rock corrió hasta Jeremy rápido

-Hey Rock, llegaste!- Jeremy recibió a Rock

-por supuesto tío, que hay de Shadow?- pregunto Rock

-Sin noticias, pero varios grupos de iluminatys fueron por su camino- dijo Jeremy preocupado

-Ya veo, deben haberlo descubierto, pero seguramente podrá manejarlo, como sea, que hacen esos tipos?- Rock vio a unos iluminatys revisando las paredes y al supuesto líder meditando de espalda a los demás, estaba enfrente de una gran pared

-Pues por lo visto los peones intentan leer los jeroglíficos para abrir la puerta, y el que medita esta cambiando su energía… es raro pero su energía se esta pareciendo a la tuya Rock- Jeremy olió algo sospechoso en todo esto

-Claro… la puerta solo se abrirá a mi para tomar la Gork Nova, este tío debe querer cambiar su energía para que la espada crea que soy yo y le abra la puerta, es muy hábil…, tío debemos apresurarnos! Si abre esa puerta se llevara mi Gork Nova y no podremos pararlo con nada!- En eso el ultimo grupo de iluminatys soldados se fue por el camino de Shadow

-Bien se fueron Rock, es nuestra oportunidad!- Jeremy y Rock salieron a toda velocidad a noquear a todos los iluminatys arqueólogos que leían los jeroglíficos, en eso el líder iluminaty despertó exaltado

-Que pasa aquí!- El líder iluminaty miro y vio a jeremy y Rock enfrentándolo en pose de pelea- No puede ser, esta energía… tu eres el jinete del Apocalipsis Gabriel!

-Así es tío! Y te estas tratando de robar algo que es mío, ríndete ahora!- amenazó Rock

-Hahahaha! No me hagas reír, no te temo, de todas formas quien es ese?- dijo el iluminaty refiriéndose a Jeremy

-No subestimes al chico, es mi protegido y tiene sus trucos- afirmo Rock

-ha, con o sin trucos no será rival para mi- el iluminaty saco una espada reluciente que emanaba una energía increíble- Mi nombre es Xion, soy el líder de la orden Iluminaty, prepárense…!- Xion se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Jeremy y Rock y lanzó un espadaso hacia estos, Jeremy saco rápido la lil sr y bloqueo el espadaso- que? Como pudo bloquearlo?

-TOMA ESTO SOQUETE!- Rock le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Xion que lo saco volando varios metros- haaa come eso!

-Imposible, pelean bien, no debí tomármelos a la ligera- Xion se lamentó pero se lleno de confianza enseguida- muy bien, ahora empieza la verdadera pelea!- Xion corrió nuevamente hacia Rock y Jeremy, en eso Rock saco sus dagas y salto hacia un costado, Xion se dirigió a Jeremy y comenzaron una pelea de espadas

-Damn it, pelea bien- Jeremy lo freno mientras pudo pero Xion lo desbalanceo y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo saco volando- agh! Eso dolió

-Haha, no eras tan bueno- se burlo Xion, en eso Rock llegó desde atrás intentando cortar a Xion pero este contraataco rápido y freno las dagas con su espada- No tan rápido- Xion lanzó muchos espadasos pero Rock movía las dagas a toda velocidad sin dejarle una sola oportunidad de acertar, Rock trabó la espada entre sus 2 dagas y le dio una patada en la cara con un giro y luego una patada en el estomago que lo arrastro hacia atrás- demonios, es fuerte, esta bien, si quieres 2 armas las tendrás!- Xion hizo una espada de energía con su otra mano y entonces atacó a Rock a toda velocidad, luego de algunos golpes llenos de furia las dagas de Rock se rompieron y recibió 2 cortes, pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe definitivo una piedra apareció a cada lado de Xion y lo aplastaron antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Xion con mucha fuerza rompió las piedras y cayo cansado- ugh, no savia que podía usar telequinecis… muy bien, yo también tengo mis trucos- Xion cargó electricidad en sus manos y lanzó un potente rayo hacia Jeremy

-haha, mala elección!- Jeremy se cubrió con la lil sr y esta absorbió por completo el rayo- lo siento pero esta espada en especial canaliza la electricidad- Jeremy lanzó de nuevo el rayo hacia Xion

-No puede ser!- el rayo golpeo directamente a Xion dejándolo paralizado- No! no puedo estar siendo vencido1- Xion estaba furioso pero no se podía mover, Rock y Jeremy se miraron

-Rock! Lo que practicamos!- Gritó Jeremy

-Adelante tío!- ambos corrieron hacia Xion desde ambos lados, Rock le dio una patada desde abajo que hizo volar un poco a Xion, entonces grito- FLYNG!- Jeremy entonces puso la lil sr en llamas con su magia

-FIRE CUT- Jeremy saltó y le dio un terrible corte giratorio a Xion, terminando así con el, al caer este apenas podía moverse

-mal…malditos, los e subestimado, la próxima ves no tendrán esa suerte- Xion hizo un símbolo raro con las manos y se teletransportó fuera de allí

-Uh, parece que se acabo tío, buen trabajo, no esperaba eso- felicito Rock

-Hehe, gracias, bueno ve y toma tu espada- Jeremy se veía alegre por su logro

-Ok tío, ahí voy- Rock se paro arriba de un pedestal que estaba en frente de la gran puerta y esta comenzó a abrirse ante el lentamente, cuando esta termino de abrirse una hermosa chica de pelo negro salio y fue directo ante Rock- Fine…- susurro Rock sonriente, esta le acaricio el rostro y comenzó a brillar, su forma cambio y se transformo en el mango de la Gork Nova, que al tomarla Rock mostró su hoja de luz- al fin la tengo!- Rock se veía muy feliz, en ese instante Shadow llegó

-Muy bien Rock lo lograste!- Grito Jeremy

-Felicidades Rock- dijo Shadow sin mostrar muchos ánimos

-Hehe gracias tíos, valió la pena todo este esfuerzo, esta ruina la cree yo en otra vida, acabo de recordarlo- cuando Rock dijo esto Jeremy se vio sorprendido pero Shadow no

-Que la hiciste tu? Y porque no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Jeremy molesto

-Verán tíos, esta ruina la hice para que fuera difícil conseguir la Gork Nova, y que solo yo la pudiera conseguir, pero a la vez debía probarme a mi mismo, para que en la vida que la tomara fuera suficientemente fuerte y no perdiera el control. No recordé esto hasta ahora porque había sellado esos recuerdos de esa vida en la Gork Nova, ya que si lo recordaba hubiera sido muy fácil, hehe- Rock explico todo fluidamente pero Shadow se veía pensativo

-Ahh, ahora entiendo, pero porque la Gork Nova no peleo contigo como lo hizo Voldigar con Shadow?- Jeremy aun no terminaba de comprender

-Eso es fácil tío, yo ya desperté mi energía como jinete así que la Gork Nova me reconoció, pero cando Shadow reclamó a Voldigar aun no había despertado, así que este no pudo reconocerlo y peleó con el para probar que Shadow merecía portarlo- Rock se puso serio repentinamente

-ya veo… entonces yo deberé pelear con la Soul Reaver no?- Jeremy noto algo que no esperaba

-Así es tío, será duro, pero de seguro lo lograras- Rock dio unas palabras de ánimo y entonces Shadow intervino

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ya me parecía que había algo raro en esta ruina, ese dispositivo que me hizo alucinar no era común, pero aún no entiendo, los fantasmas que me atacaron en la ilusión no eran afectados por la magia- Shadow se veía preocupado por eso

-mmm… probablemente los fantasmas eran reales, la forma que habrán tomado fue la ilusión, pero de seguro los fantasmas eran de los que Vivian aquí- explico Rock

-Ah… ya veo, los mayas eran buenos con la magia por eso no les hacia nada- reflexionó Shadow

-Bueno, dudas resueltas, iluminatys vencidos, misión cumplida, vamonos de aquí!- Jeremy se veía animado, entonces llamó a Gea por radio- Hey Gea perdona la tardanza, enciende el motor!

-Vaya que estaba aburrida! Porque tardaron tanto, vengan los espero- Gea estaba algo molesta, los 3 salieron de la ruina sin problemas y subieron a la camioneta- y bien chicos, que paso ahí abajo que los detuvo tanto eh?- pregunto Gea curiosamente

-Ahm solo molestaron algunos iluminatys- dijo Rock despreocupado

-Iluminatys? Por favor! Eso no existe, si les gusta apreciar las ruinas por dentro solo díganlo ok?- a los 3 les cayo una gota de sudor cuando Gea dijo esto- bien de todas formas haremos una escala cerca de la frontera con EEUU, e estado investigando y parece que una tribu nórdica adoradora de Odin vino desde Midgard a ocultar su más preciado tesoro en estas tierras y pienso conseguirlo, así que esta ves me ayudaran ustedes vamos!- Gea aceleró a fondo mientras que los 3 heroes no tenían opción y suspiraban resignados…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Inicio

**3 Heroes and the Apocalipse Sword**

**Capitulo 7: inicio**

Gea y los otros iban camino a EEUU, pero antes de llegar Gea deseaba saquear una ruina muy especial

-Bien chicos ya casi llegamos, solo unos cuantos minutos más- Gea había tomado el mando de la camioneta desde la ultima ruina

-Oye Gea me explicas de nuevo que es esa cosa nórdica, y de paso dime que hace aquí eso, si se supone que es nórdico- Jeremy se veía confundido y desganado para ir a esta ruina

-Jeremy si que eres despistado, te lo explicare por ultima ves, escucha con atención- Gea se aclaro la garganta- lo que estamos buscando es algo que e investigado durante muchos año, es el brazalete de 5 elementos de Odin, es el tesoro más sagrado de el dios y se dice que en momentos de peligro el mismo guardián de Odin protegerá al portador!- Gea se veía emocionada

-ahh…..- Jeremy estaba durmiéndose, Shadow ya dormía hace un buen rato y Rock miraba aburrido por la ventanilla

-El brazalete llegó hasta aquí porque en una época los seguidores de Odin fueron muy perseguidos, así que para que no caiga en manos enemigas partieron en barco sin rumbo, así llegaron aquí, vieron que la gente era pacifica y crearon ese templo para el brazalete, hasta donde se podré entrar con este anillo- Gea mostró su mano en la que tenia un anillo raro- este anillo estaba en la tumba de uno de los más importantes seguidores de Odin, me logre hacer con el, en fin chicos, LLEGAMOS!- Gea se veía contentísima y despertó a todos con su grito, los 4 bajaron de la camioneta

-Parece que este templo es muy normal- dijo Shadow despertándose

.no se confundan, el templo es normal pero debe haber un cuarto secreto en algún lugar, vamos!- todos siguieron a Gea dentro del templo, los monjes dejaron a los 4 pasar al ver el anillo de Gea- esta gente es amigable por suerte, ahora donde estará ese lugar…?...ah! bingo!- Gea vio un mural con un gran dibujo mostrando a varias personas alabando al brazalete y por encima de este se veía un dibujo de Odin- Aquí esta, mmm esto debe ir aquí- Gea puso el anillo en el centro del brazalete del mural y este se abrió en 2- lo sabia, el anillo lo había encontrado en un mural idéntico en las paredes de esa tumba- Gea se veía muy emocionada, los otros 3 miraban todo desinteresados, al entrar al cuarto secreto se encontraron en un cuarto lleno de escrituras en un idioma extraño

-Ah… ya veo, entonces aquí termina todo, nos vamos- Shadow dio media vuelta y ya se estaba yendo pero gea lo metió adentro

-NADIE SE VA HASTA QUE CONSIGA ESE BRASALETE!- los gritos de Gea hicieron empequeñecer a los 3

-Dios, esta tía da miedo- dijo Rock temblando

-Esta debe ser la prueba final para ver si quien busca el brazalete es un seguidor de Odin, hay que recitar la canción de Odin escrita en la pared, me tomara un largo rato decodificar todo esto

-oh genial, a dormir- dijo Jeremy recostándose- seguiremos tu ejemplo esta ves Shadow- dijo Jeremy riendo

-Oye, yo no solo duermo, yo medito y hago viajes astrales, por eso siempre PARECE que duermo- Shadow estaba un poco molesto

-ah, ya veo- murmuro Jeremy

-Ahora entiendo tío, yo creía que eras perezoso haha- Rock reía pero entonces Gea se molestó

-No, no les permitiré dormir mientras yo trabajo, aprovechemos esta ocasión para que me cuenten como empezó su aventura y como se conocieron, la verdad no me quedo claro y quiero saber!- exigió Gea, los 3 lanzaron un gran suspiro

-Aw Gea eres muy manipuladora sabes?- se quejo Jeremy, Gea rió mientras decodificaba los símbolos- muy bien… yo te contare todo, la historia empezó hace 6 años…- Jeremy comenzó a recordar

-Nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy especial, Rock y yo nos conocimos primero por Internet, nos conocimos solo porque ambos nos gustaban los video juegos, ninguno esperaba lo que iba a pasar…, Rock vivía en Perú y yo en Argentina, pero Rock un día dijo que vendría de visita. Rock también afirmaba ser muy fuerte y yo siempre me había sentido mal por ser tan débil, así que Rock prometió entrenarme mientras estuviera aquí, durante 2 meses Rock y yo entrenamos todos los días, me volví mucho más fuerte con su ayuda, pero un día paso algo fuera de nuestra imaginación…- En los recuerdos de Jeremy se podían ver las imágenes de aquel día, Jeremy y Rock acababan de entrenar en un parque, ya era de noche y no había nadie en el parque

-Bien tío, vas mejorando- felicitaba Rock

-gracias Rock, quien diría que me volvería tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo- Jeremy se veía muy alegre

-Es verdad tío, mejoras rápido, pero no te confíes tanto- advirtió Rock, mientras recogían sus cosas varias sombras comenzaron a rodearlos- Tío… ven aquí, algo pasa…- Rock se dio cuenta y no presentía nada bueno, ambos se pusieron espalda a espalda y en unos segundos se vieron rodeados por hombres vestidos de blanco- quien diablos son estos tipos?- se preguntaba Rock

-Al fin te hemos encontrado… Gabriel- dijo uno de los tipos que parecía ser el líder

-Gabriel, quienes son estos tipos Rock?- preguntaba Jeremy asustado mientras se ponía en guardia

-No tengo idea tío… y no se como saben mi nombre real, tengo un mal presentimiento- Rock se puso en guardia nervioso

-Hahaha, resolveré sus dudas, soy Zirom, líder de la orden Iluminaty Argentina, necesitamos las armas legendarias de los jinetes del Apocalipsis, así que apreciaríamos su cooperación pacifica para ayudarnos a encontrarlas señor Gabriel- esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Jeremy como a Rock, ninguno entendía que pasaba

-Iluminatys?... nunca creí que fueran reales… pero de todas formas que tengo que ver yo? Como se supone que sepa donde están esas armas?- Rock realmente no entendía lo que pasaba

-Mmm… veo que realmente no lo sabes, entonces aún no has despertado- murmuró Zirom ante el confundido Rock- Tu Gabriel, eres uno de los 7 míticos jinetes del Apocalipsis, aún no has despertado así que no recuerdas tus vidas pasadas, te llevaremos con nosotros hasta que despiertes- dicho esto los iluminatys comenzaron a avanzar

-Que? Jinete del Apocalipsis? No se de que hablan pero no dejare que se lleven a Ro… -antes de que Jeremy termine de hablar un iluminaty le dio una terrible patada en el estomago a Jeremy que lo dejo sin aire en el piso

-Tío!- Rock estaba algo shockeado- no me llevaran tan fácil!- este comenzó a pelear y le lanzó una patada a la cabeza del Iluminaty más cercano y luego un puñetazo en el estomago del otro

-Ya veo, no despertó pero ya es bastante fuerte- Zirom entonces le dio un puñetazo a Rock en la cara y un rodillazo al estomago, venciéndolo fácilmente- eres fuerte pero no tanto como yo- Zirom agarro a Rock de la parte de atrás del cuello y lo llevaba arrastrando- NOS VAMOS!- dicha la orden los demás iluminatys siguieron a Zirom

-Diablos… Rock!- Jeremy intentaba pararse pero no podía, en ese momento Rock con la cabeza baja agarró la mano que lo sujetaba y la apretó con una fuerza increíble

-QUE? Como puede tener tanta fuerza de repente?... no sera que…- Zirom se horrorizó, Rock se paro aún sujetando a Zirom de la mano y levanto a este de su brazo, cuando Zirom vio la cara de Rock pudo ver que estaba llena de ira- No! despertó justo ahora!- zirom trataba inútilmente de soltarse, Rock entonces con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, el terrible golpe atravesó el pecho de este matándolo casi al instante, Rock lanzó el cuerpo y se volteó hacia los horrorizados Iluminatys, Rock comenzó a agarrarlos y matarlos en cuestión de segundos, Jeremy veía esto horrorizado sin saber que hacer, Rock acabo con los iluminatys muy rápido y entonces miró a Jeremy que estaba paralizado del miedo, Rock corrió hacia Jeremy sin el menor titubeo

-Demonios! Me va a matar, no puedo moverme… pero si no lo hago todo acabara aquí!- pensaba Jeremy en fracciones de segundo- no puedo terminar ahora! Tengo un sueño que cumplir! Tengo que encontrar a esa persona!- Jeremy cerró los ojos y se lleno de coraje justo cuando Rock estaba por atacar- VOLARE!- Jeremy dio un salto enrome como nunca hubiera imaginado hasta la copa de un árbol- fu…funcionó, la magia que me enseño Rock funcionó!- Jeremy estaba alegre pero le duro poco ya que Rock le dio un golpe al árbol derribándolo, Jeremy saltó a otro árbol al instante- damn… no puedo pelear, me matara!... tal ves cuando se canse volverá a la normalidad!... tendré que entretenerlo, por suerte parece que se volvió bastante torpe- Jeremy comenzó a saltar por los árboles, a veces bajaba y corría para luego esquivar los ataques con más saltos, siguió así por un tiempo hasta que Rock se cansó de tanto destruir y quedó parado y agitado en medio del parque destruido- diablos no vuelve a la normalidad… solo se prepara para seguir… ok aprovechare entonces, debo noquearlo, esta es mi única posibilidad- Jeremy dio un salto lo más alto que pudo desde la copa del árbol y cayo parado con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Rock dejándolo así inconciente- Si! Lo logre, espero que con eso vuelva a la normalidad porque mis piernas están destrozadas… auch…- Jeremy arrastró a Rock hasta su casa antes de que la policía llegase al parque, allí lo arrojó a un sillón- diablos para ser un maldito enano si que pesas, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, no mates a nadie cuando despiertes!- Jeremy fue a dormir a su cuarto entonces, por suerte no había nadie en su casa, a la mañana siguiente Jeremy despertó y Rock aún estaba inconciente, algunas horas después Rock comenzó a despertar, Jeremy observaba a Rock despertar escondido detrás de un sillón y con un cuchillo en la mano

-uh…mi cabeza… Jeremy?- Rock despertó con dificultad, al ver que este volvió a la normalidad Jeremy salió de su escondite y fue hacia el

-Rock! eres el mismo otra ves!- Jeremy se alegró pero Rock no se veía muy contento

-Hiciste bien en detenerme Jeremy- Rock se veía extraño

-Rock? estas bien? Ya no dices tío? Que pasa?- Jeremy estaba confundido

-Necesito pensar un poco, por favor déjame solo un momento- pidió Rock

-Uh… esta bien- Jeremy salio del cuarto algo confundido, Rock se quedó pensando y pensando por horas, sin moverse de ese lugar, sin comer ni dormir o siquiera ir al baño, Jeremy no podía entender que había pasado, a que se referían los Iluminatys con que Rock despertó? Muchas horas pasaron sin movimiento hasta que al fin Rock salio del cuarto- Rock! estas bien? Ya me vas a decir que paso?- Jeremy estaba lleno de preguntas

-Si tío, lo siento, te explicare todo- Rock y Jeremy se sentaron, entonces Rock procedió a explicar- bueno será difícil explicártelo tío pero… yo soy un jinete del Apocalipsis- Cuando Rock dijo esto Jeremy quedo shockeado

-Que? Como? un jinete del Apocalipsis, que quieres decir? Si ni siquiera tienes caballo!- Jeremy no entendía nada

-Así es, se supone que yo y los otros 6 jinetes debemos destruir el mundo… pero yo no quiero hacer eso tío… fui creado para esto pero no quiero hacerlo, en ese momento que enloquecí recuperé los recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas… pero aún no recuperé todo, hay muchas cosas difusas, también ahora que desperté como jinete recuperé mi poder, lo que significa que tengo habilidades sobrehumanas… pensé tanto tiempo porque al recuperar mis memorias chocaron las personalidades de todas mis vidas anteriores y no estaba seguro de cómo comportarme, pero afortunadamente mi personalidad de esta vida es mas fuerte que las demás, las otras eran algo secas, por eso esa predomino y sigo siendo el de antes

-Vaya… que suerte que sigues siendo el mismo no?- dijo Jeremy

-no del todo…- Rock decayó un poco

-No? y porque no?- Jeremy estaba muy confundido

-Veras… mi personalidad de esta vida es más fuerte porque en esta vida es en la que el Apocalipsis comenzará- Jeremy se asusto mucho al oír esto

-P…Pero! Tu no quieres destruir el mundo no, tal ves los otros tampoco, nadie los obliga!...o si?- Jeremy estaba muy nervioso

-No… nadie nos obliga pero… hay un detonador- Rock se veía asustado al decir esto

-Un detonador?... un botón que hace que la tierra haga BOOOOOOOOM!- Jeremy se veía muy infantil, Rock cayo de espaldas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, luego de eso se levanto de golpe

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!...hahaha, vaya manera de romper la tención que tienes hahahaha- ambos rieron un momento- en fin chico, ese detonador es algo que cuando pase todos los jinetes perderemos la razón y empezaremos a matar a todos sin posibilidad de resistirnos- Rock bajo la cabeza apenado

-Diablos…. Entonces hay que evitar que ese detonador se accione!- propuso Jeremy

-Supongo… pero no se que es ese detonador- se lamentó Rock

-Oh man… y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Jeremy

-Bien e decidido volver a casa, veré de buscar a los demás jinetes para ver si saben algo y ver si quieren destruir el mundo o no, tu solo entrena, hazte lo mas fuerte que puedas así cuando sepa que es ese detonador podrás ayudarme a detenerlo- Rock ya tenia un buen plan

-Ok Rock cuenta conmigo! –Jeremy se veía decidido, luego de eso el relato terminó

-Así empezó todo, al otro día Rock se marchó y empezamos a entrenar, poco tiempo después conocí a Shadow como a cualquier otro, parecía una simple casualidad pero nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, al poco tiempo empezamos a entrenar juntos pero Shadow no entendía porque yo entrenaba tanto, así que con el tiempo le conté todo. El estaba tan sorprendido como yo, comenzó a entrenarse en las artes mágicas ya que su familia savia de eso, tiempo después le presenté a Rock por Internet- Gea se veía muy interesada en el relato, entonces Rock interrumpió para contar su parte del relato

-A todo esto yo había conocido a uno de los jinetes, resulto ser un viejo amigo…- Rock recordaba todo con exactitud, el estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de su casa cuando su amigo llegó

-Rock viejo amigo, tiempo sin vernos!- saludó el hombre

-Nico! Que haces aquí? Hacia tiempo no venias- Rock se sorprendió ante la inesperada visita

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, ando buscando a alguien- Nico miro a Rock de una manera curiosa pero este no le hizo caso

-Ya veo Tío, suerte con eso, en fin que te parece una pelea?- Rock estaba muy confiado

-Haha, estas seguro? Nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mi- Nico actuaba arrogantemente

-Ha! E mejorado mucho desde la ultima ves, no tienes la menor oportunidad- Rock estaba confiado con sus nuevos poderes como jinete

-Si eso es cierto esto será interesante, A PELEAR! –Nico se puso en guardia, Rock lanzó instantáneamente una patada voladora pero Nico puso sus brazos en forma de cruz y la bloqueo, Rock entonces dio un giro hacia atrás y lanzó una patada más con toda su fuerza al bloqueo lastimando así sus brazos con el impacto, Nico agarró el pie de Rock y lo lanzó hacia una pared pero este dio una vuelta en el aire y reboto contra la pared lanzando una patada que impacto en la cara de Nico

-Haha, que te parece eso?- se burló Rock

-Impresionante, realmente has mejorado, veamos hasta donde puedes llegar- Antes de que Rock pudiera reaccionar Nico se lanzó contra el y le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, seguido a eso dio un giro y le pego una patada en la espalda que lo hizo arrastrarse por el suelo

-Agh maldición!- se quejó Rock, pero antes de poder reaccionar Nico había saltado y venia directo a el con una patada, Rock se levantó a toda velocidad y se lanzó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, Nico falló pero sin dar un respiro lanzó un puñetazo a Rock quien logro cubrirse, Nico volvió a patear a Rock pero este lo bloqueo y dio un giro para golpearlo en la cara con la parte de atrás de su mano, Nico recibió el golpe y contraataco dándole un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un codazo en la nuca. Rock quedo tirado en el suelo y Nico se alejo

-Bastante bien Rock pero esto se acabo- Nico agarró un palo corto que estaba en el piso del campo de entrenamiento, Rock se levantó y agarró uno también, ambos corrieron para enfrentarse y se prepararon para lanzar un golpe pero entonces Nico gritó- TELUM EX MAGICUS- usando este hechizo la barra se potenció y al chocar con la de Rock la atravesó y le dio un terrible golpe a Rock en la cabeza noqueándolo definitivamente

-ayy eso si que dolió tío!- se quejo Rock

-haha, diste buena pelea, realmente has mejorado, pero porque no usaste magia como yo?- preguntó Nico

-si lo hice tío, solo que descubrí como usarla sin pronunciar las palabras de activación, es mas rápido y discreto pero la magia es menos poderosa- Rock se frotaba la cabeza

-ya veo…. No estaba seguro pero con esta pelea ya puedo estarlo, ya has despertado Gabriel- cuando Nico dijo esto Rock quedo asombrado

-Nico? Como sabes eso?- Rock no podía entender lo que pasaba

-Veo que no has madurado mucho tus sentidos aún, Rock nunca te dije mi nombre completo?- preguntó Nico de forma siniestra

-Pues… no… creo que no, pero es obvio que te llamas Nicolás no?- Dijo Rock desconcertado

-Claro que no, mi nombre real es Nicolai- al oír eso Rock quedo shockeado

-T…Tu… Nicolai? El líder de los jinetes?... el portado de Excalibur?- Rock retrocedió asustado

-Así es, pero porque tanto miedo, eres uno de nosotros- Rock veía a Nico totalmente diferente ahora, sentía que este emanaba un aura tenebrosa

-Yo no soy uno de ustedes, yo no quiero destruir a este mundo!- Rock se opuso frente a Nico y se preparó para un ataque

-……Ya veo, entonces, si eres uno de los nuestros- Nico sonrió

-Eh…? Que quieres decir?- Rock estaba muy confundido

-No eres el único Gabriel, los demás jinetes y yo no queremos destruir este planeta- Nico le revelo a Rock una curiosa verdad

-De veras?- Rock se alegro muchísimo- genial Nico! Cuéntame de los demás jinetes!- preguntó Rock emocionado

-Percibal, Alexei, Magda y yo ya hemos despertado y estamos en contacto, pero Alexei es el problema… el si quiere destruir el mundo…, en cuanto a Carol, la encontramos, vive una vida feliz y no ha despertado pero ya sabe todo- reveló Nico

-Ya veo… que mal lo de Alexei… pero ya recapacitara, que hay de Marco?- Rock parecía preocupado

-No hay noticias de el, no tenemos la menor idea de donde esta pero de seguro lo encontraremos- Nico no estaba preocupado

-Ya… bueno entonces no hay problema no? si 5 de los jinetes no queremos que se destruya Alexei no podrá verdad?- Rock pensó que todo seria muy simple

-No… Alexei es el detonador- Al oír esto Rock se estremeció- Cuando alexei dentro de 5 años busque su espada, la segadora de almas, el Apocalipsis se desatara y los 7 perderemos el control y acabaremos con el mundo…-Nico se veía frustrado

-Maldición!- Rock se enfadó- y no podemos matarlo o capturarlo?- Rock buscaba una esperanza

-No… si muere o es capturado se proyectara astralmente hasta la espada y cuando la toque todo acabara- Rock bajo la cabeza intentando pensar en algo- sin embargo… podemos robar la espada, eso funcionaria- Nico devolvió, con esas palabras, la esperanza a Rock

-de veras, entonces si la tomamos nos salvamos?- preguntó Rock emocionado

-No es tan simple, entre los jinetes hay un gran vinculo mágico, uno de nosotros no puede tomarla y ya, si uno de los jinetes toma un arma del otro sin su consentimiento este sera mortalmente dañado, solo un humano podrá robarla- Nico estaba pensativo

-Ha, veo que aún no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero bueno eso no sera un problema- dijo Rock muy animado

-Ah no?- preguntó Nico

-Aham porque tengo al chico perfecto para esto- Rock sonrió con su pulgar hacia arriba, así terminó esa parte del relato

-Luego de eso Nico me contó que a los jinetes nos creo "Dios" y que creo 7 jinetes en cada mundo civilizado para que cuando todo se salga de control terminemos con el mundo- en ese momento gea interrumpió

-Espera espera! Viste a Dios?- Gea estaba muy exaltada

-Bueno, no exactamente, no era lo que ustedes llaman Dios en realidad, ese no se si siquiera exista, pero quien nos creo era un ser superior, eso seguro, por alguna razón ninguno de nosotros recuerda su imagen, solo recordamos su silueta de cuando nos instruía y nos daba muestras armas, parecía una mujer con un vestido raro y creo que había alguien más… un tipo alto muy raro que nos cuidaba, esta muy difuso apenas son 2 o 3 imágenes- Gea seguía pensativa, para Jeremy y Shadow esto no era nada nuevo

-Bueno y entonces porque es que ninguno quiere destruir el mundo?- volvió a cuestionar Gea

-Quien sabe, este mundo tiene un gran balance entre bien y mal, el bien nos hace felices y el mal satisface nuestra naturaleza violenta como jinetes, este mundo con su corrupción, irónicamente, ha logrado nuestra simpatía. Alexei es la excepción, pensábamos que era una casualidad, pero creemos que la razón por la que el no cambio es porque esa mujer que nos creo lo programo así por si algo como esto pasaba, no nos programo a los demás porque tener libre albedrío nos hace más fuertes y requiere menos poder para crearnos- Gea se veía interesada

-Luego de eso Rock, Jeremy y yo nos vimos cara a cara, Rock sospecho que yo era Marco por varias razones y por eso acepto que me una al grupo- contó Shadow

-Y así fue, Rock nos contó todo y nos decidimos a salir en esta aventura, el Apocalipsis empezó cuando aparecieron esos monstruos pero mientras los jinetes no pierdan el control estamos a tiempo de detener esta locura- Jeremy estaba serio y decidido, Gea les sonrió

-Veo que están muy seguros con todo esto, solo me gustaría saber, si ustedes son los que deben causar el Apocalipsis entonces quien envió esos monstruos? O de donde salieron?- gea hizo nuevamente esa gran pregunta, que eran esos monstruos?

-Bueno tía me tomo tiempo pero lo e logrado deducir, a partir de los monstruos que vi. en la ruina de la Gork Nova, esos monstruos son copias mejoradas de los monstruos que podemos crear los jinetes- todos quedaron asombrados ante esta revelación inesperada- Verán… en mi ruina encontré unos monstruos casi iguales a los que vimos antes, solo que más débiles, al recuperar la Gork Nova recordé que yo mismo cree esas bestias cuando hice esa ruina, pero los que vemos hoy en día son muy poderosos para haber sido creado por alguno de nosotros, alguien mucho más poderoso que los jinetes esta enviándolos…- Todos se quedaron duros al oír esto

-Rock… eso no es posible! Quien puede crear criaturas tan fuertes, crear seres así requiere una terrible cantidad de poder mágico, además de eso la ruina donde encontramos a Nurab había monstruos con alma y conciencia, según se incluso para un jinete con poder máximo y su arma le costaría sacrificar todo su poder mágico y parte del alma propia para crear un ser así, quien puede tener TANTO poder?- se preguntó Shadow espantado, Jeremy al oír esto prestó mucha atención

-Crear… un ser con alma…?- Jeremy creo algo de fuego en sus manos y lo miraba hundido en sus pensamientos- eso significa… que podría crearla…?- Jeremy dejó de prestar atención

-No estoy seguro de quien puede tener ese poder tío… pero tal ves sea… la persona que nos creo…- Rock por primera ves se sintió asustado con toda su alma

-No… si peleamos contra esa persona no podemos hacer nada! Como vamos a…!...-Shadow se quedo sin palabras, entonces vio que Jeremy estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Jeremy! Estas escuchando? Te das cuenta en que situación estamos? Estamos luchando en vano reacciona!

-Si, lo oí, solo debemos vencer a quien los creo a ustedes- Jeremy parecía despreocupado ante semejante problema

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON SOLO?- Grito Shadow enfadado – ES IMPOSIBLE VENCER A ESA PERSONA!- Shadow estaba muy enfadado y desesperanzado, Rock no savia que decir y Gea permanecía estupefacta, entonces Jeremy se paró

-y que?- Al oír eso Shadow no supo como reaccionar- TODO lo que hacemos dicen ser imposible, todas mis metas en la vida son tan imposibles como esto, dicen que es imposible que un humano robe el arma de un jinete, dicen que es imposible que un humano o incluso un jinete vaya a otra dimensión desde aquí, pero aún así mi meta final es encontrar a la persona que mas amo que esta en otra dimensión y que aquí es solo un personaje, además otro de mis sueños es crear a otra persona muy importante, alguien que invente mi mente hace tiempo y ahora de que tengo una esperanza de lograrlo no pienso detenerme!- Shadow y Rock quedaron duros, era la primera vez que veían a Jeremy tan decidido

-Pero… de que esperanza hablas?- preguntó Shadow desconcertado

-hehe, tu hace un momento me dijiste la receta Shadow, la receta para traer a la vida a Firey- Jeremy se vio muy feliz, al oír esto la expresión de Shadow cambio

-ha, ya veo, planeas crearla aunque te cueste una parte de tu alma no, veo que estas decidido- la mirada de Shadow cambio totalmente

-Hey hey tíos! Lamento interrumpir la motivación pero recuerden a quien nos enfrentamos!- dijo Rock exaltado

-Jeremy tiene razón Rock, debemos hacerlo, sino estaremos perdidos, además… no nos podría pasar nada peor que morir haha- Shadow estaba lleno de confianza ahora

-Vaya tíos, veo que nada les importa haha, muy bien entonces estaré con ustedes hasta el final- Rock también se inspiro en ese momento

-Genial, entonces esta decidido, próximo destino la Soul Reaver y luego a prepararnos para lo que venga, tu que dices Gea? Nos acompañas?- preguntó Jeremy emocionado

-Yo no participare…- Gea estaba cruzada de brazos muy seria, los 3 quedaron mudos

-P…Pero Gea!...- Jeremy se desanimo entonces Gea comenzó a reír y agarro a Jeremy con una llave de lucha

-HAHAHA NO SEAS TONTO! Por supuesto que lo haré! Se imaginan el dinero que podré sacar de todo esto? Seria una idiota si dejara pasar semejante oportunidad!- los 3 se cayeron de espaldas con gotas de sudor en la cabeza- Además no llegarían a ningún lado sin mi, aparte si no los sigo no tendré con quien usar mi nuevo juguete- antes que nadie pueda reaccionar Gea puso el anillo en uno de los símbolos y la pared se abrió

-Eh? Oye no dijiste que deberías cantar una canción tía?- Rock quedó desconcertado

-Eso era una trampa, al leer el final descifre el código secreto nórdico que decía que solo había que poner el anillo aquí- Gea estaba muy sonriente

-Eh… y si cantabas la canción que pasaba?- pregunto Shadow nervioso

-Se habría el techo y nos caían toneladas de lava encima- dijo Gea sonriente con la lengua afuera, los 3 quedaron blancos al oír esto mientras Gea reía- ven? Sin mi hubieran terminado su viaje en una trampa como esta, hahaha- Gea entró al cuarto secreto riendo mientras los 3 la seguían espantados

-Tío… esta chica me da miedo…-decía Rock llorando

-me too…-dijo Jeremy también llorando, al llegar con Gea vieron que esta tenia el brazalete puesto

-Muy bien lo tengo! El brazalete de los 5 elementos!- Gea corrió a la salida

-Que pasa que de repente esta tan alegre?- pregunto Shadow algo molesto

-Quien sabe…- murmuró Jeremy mientras iba detrás de Gea, ya allí vieron a Gea en frente de la camioneta

-Fantástico, al fin podré probar el brazalete! GUARDIAN DE ODIN VEN A MI!- Un gigante de armadura negra con una espada enorme apareció detrás de Gea

-OH MY GOD! Esa cosa es más grande que el gigante que me ataco en la ruina de Nurab!- gritó Jeremy

-Mierda tío que bueno que esa cosa esta de nuestro lado!- decía Rock asustado

-Eso… podría montar a Voldigar como a un pony…- Shadow parecía frustrado

-Genial! Ahora muestra tu poder a tu ama! DESTROSA ESE VEHICULO!- con un ligero movimiento de su mano Gea hizo que su guardián destroce la camioneta de Rock de un espadaso, Rock, Jeremy y Shadow se pusieron azules

-LA CAMIONETA DEL ABUELO!- Rock comenzó a llorar en el piso cómicamente

-ESO FUE POR DESPERTARME CON TU HORRIBLE RUIDO DE MOTRO Y APESTOSO OLOR A GASOLINA TANTAS VECES!- Gea reía tetricamente

-Gea! Maldita sea! Como vamos a viajar ahora! Destrozaste nuestro único vehiculo y todas nuestras cosas!- gritó Shadow

-hehe, no te preocupes saque las cosas, además….- Gea saco un control remoto y al oprimir un botón apareció desde detrás de una casa una increíble 4x4- Esta es mi espectacular 4x4, velocidad máxima de 300 km/h, aceleración en 4 ruedas, navegador, piloto automático, aire acondicionado, modalidad submarina y lo mejor de todo! ESTEREO!- Jeremy y Shadow miraron la camioneta cual niños a Santa Claus, mientras que Rock seguía llorando los restos de su camioneta

-Es….hermosa!- Jeremy lloraba de la emoción- no pasaremos más calor! Iremos rápido, oiremos música!

-Es genial! El Match 5 es una basura al lado de esto, porque no nos deshicimos antes de la cafetera de Rock?- Shadow lloraba de la emoción

-Quise traerla antes pero Rock se oponía, así que espere a tener el poder para poder destrozarla hohoho, bueno! Las cosas están cargadas! Mi ayudante lo cargo mientras estábamos dentro, lastima que se tuvo que ir rápido, subamos!- Gea guardo al guardián en el brazalete y subió a la 4x4, Jeremy y Shadow la siguieron y arrastraron a Rock que no paraba de llorar adentro

-Bueno chicos prepárense para el viaje!- grito Gea emocionada

-Si!- gritaron Jeremy y Shadow, Gea arrancó y los 4 volvieron a la ruta, al cabo de unas horas todos dormían excepto Gea

-Vaya… es increíble que hayamos llegado tan lejos… este chico Jeremy tiene un gran espíritu, me alegra tenerlo para subir los ánimos, aunque… a pesar del discurso emotivo no puedo evitar el pensar a que nos vamos a enfrentar… si de veras luchamos contra quien creó a los jinetes… pero… quien puede ser?...- Gea continuo conduciendo perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que al dormir Rock murmuraba algo que nadie oyó…

-M….Ma….b…..-

CONTINUARA…


	8. forjando mi destino

**3 Heroes and the apocalipse sword**

**Capitulo 8: forjando mi destino**

Ha pasado casi 1 mes desde que Gea consiguió su brazalete, los 4 estaban recorriendo las heladas tierras de Alaska en la fabulosa 4x4 de Gea, durante este tiempo Shadow y Rock ayudaron a Jeremy a entrenar sus habilidades al máximo

-Ah… gracias a dios que esta camioneta tiene calefacción, realmente si no hubiéramos aguantado 2 minutos en esa basura de camioneta que tenia Rock- murmuraba Jeremy

-hey calla tío, estábamos mas cómodos en mi camioneta!- Rock seguía resentido por haber perdido su vehiculo

-Rock no digas estupideces esa camioneta apestaba, necesitábamos un vehiculo decente, ni que fuéramos la pandilla de Scooby Doo –replico Shadow, antes que Rock pudiera quejarse de nuevo Gea intervino

-CÁLLENSE, no me dejan concentrarme en el camino, no es fácil conducir en la nieve saben?- Gea siguió conduciendo malhumorada, los otros 3 se callaron y luego empezaron a murmurar

-oigan tíos, tal ves estoy loco, tal ves tener a una chica que no se muere por mi me esta afectando, pero empiezo a pensar que Gea se aprovecha de nosotros- decía Rock atemorizado

-Uh? A que te refieres?- pregunto Jeremy desconcertado

-Em… bueno tío recuerdas aquella ves que le toco armar las tiendas…?- Rock recordó una escena en la que los 4 preparaban las tiendas para acampar

-Bueno Gea hoy es tu turno de armar las tiendas- indicó Shadow

-No, hoy no es mi turno- Gea estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-si lo es tía, recuerda que el viernes fue Jeremy, Sábado yo y ayer Shadow- alegó Rock

-No, no es mi turno- Gea puso una mirada maligna

-Pero Gea, recuerda que acordamos que…- antes de que Jeremy termine Gea interrumpió

-NO es mi turno- esta vez Gea tenia un abanico enorme en su mano

-Pero Gea! Tu…- dijo Shadow temblando

-NO ES MI TURNO!- Gritó Gea con el guardián a sus espaldas envuelto en sombras, dicho esto los 3 comenzaron a armar sus tiendas llorando

-Tíos!...estamos dominados!- lloraba Rock, luego de eso termino de recordar

-mmm….ok tienes un buen punto- admitió Jeremy

-Es cierto tíos, además se lleva mas dinero que los 3 juntos por cada reliquia que encontramos, nos hace llevar sus cosas, se come nuestras raciones, tira sus cosas encima de las nuestras y las rompe y nos hace contarle cuentos antes de dormir- Rock ya estaba molesto

-Bueno tranquilo, estoy seguro que en realidad, Gea es una muy buena chica- Jeremy intento defender a Gea

-QUE SE CALLEN!- repitió Gea enfadada

-……..en el fondo……..mucho….- decía Jeremy algo frustrado. El camino siguió hasta que Gea pudo asegurar que estaban perdidos

-Bueno aquí estamos y no hay nada, Rock estas seguro que es aquí?- preguntó gea molesta

-seguro, si incluso tuvimos que romper ese hechizo que hace que no encuentren el lugar, no hay duda que es aquí…-Rock estaba algo confundido

-Mmm… ciento algo extraño- Shadow se adelanto y miro hacia todos lados

-Qué pasa Shadow? Viste algo?- preguntó Jeremy

-…mmm…tal ves…- Shadow estiro una mano y luego la levantó- Que extraño, el poder viene de arriba- Shadow creo una esfera de energía y la lanzó hacia arriba- SPELL DESTROYER!- la bola estallo y revelo una inmensa isla helada flotando sobre sus cabezas, estaba rodeada por montañas

-Wow! Increíble!- Jeremy estaba muy sorprendido

-Alexei no se anda con bromas! Esto es enorme tíos!- exclamo Rock

-Si… aunque algo me dice que recibió una pequeña ayuda para hacer esto…- shadow estaba enfadado de ver tal cosa, en ese momento los 4 escucharon algo detrás de unas piedras, inmediatamente Rock saco su revolver y disparo contra las rocas

-Quien anda ahí?- gritó Rock, entonces 5 personas vestidas de blanco salieron de las rocas, una de ellas estiro su brazo e hizo estallar el arma de Rock

-hey uso magia, acaso son…?- Jeremy se preparo para sacar sus armas

-Si, somos Iluminatys, los 5 mejores, el jefe tenia razón, solo el poder de los jinetes del Apocalipsis podría descubrir el lugar de la espada del Apocalipsis- Estos Iluminatys se veían más fuertes que los que veían normalmente, estaban armados con una espada, un báculo, un palo largo, otro tenia 2 espadas y el ultimo tenia una lanza doble

-Ustedes no le pondrán un dedo encima! Acaso saben que con esa espada podrían iniciar el Apocalipsis por accidente?- les dijo Jeremy enfadado

-El Apocalipsis no nos asusta, con esas armas podremos vencer a cualquier jinete- Los iluminatys se veían muy confiados

-Por favor, los iluminatys no existen! Dejen de decir estupideces y acabemos con estos payasos- Gea preparo su brazalete, se veía ansiosa de estrenarlo

-Ha! La arqueóloga se cree la gran cosa eh? Según los informes es la única indefensa, yo me encargo- dijo el iluminaty armado con el palo largo, Gea sonreía de brazos cruzados, el iluminaty corrió hacia ella con toda confianza, pero antes de llegar Gea levantó el brazalete de 5 elementos e inmediatamente el puño del guardián cayo enfrente de este y con el impacto lo dejo en el suelo, el guardián tomo al iluminaty del pie y con un giro lo arrojo contra unas piedras estrellándolo y dejándolo inconciente

-Lastima, sus datos estaban mal- decía Gea con una sonrisa malvada

-Demonios, cada uno tome a un rival, yo luchare con Marco- ordeno el que tenia el báculo, el iluminaty con la espada fue con Jeremy, el de las 2 espadas con Gea y el de la lanza doble con Rock

-Un duelo de magos eh? Muy bien, WINDIA!- Shadow hizo que 4 tornados aparezcan alrededor del iluminaty, pero este con un movimiento de su mano hizo levantarse una pared de tierra que freno el ataque- es bueno… yo no puedo controlar la tierra…aún- El iluminaty empezó a crear una bola de fuego- no tan rápido- Shadow controlo el fuego dentro de la bola para hacer que se descontrole y encender en llamas al iluminaty

-Agh! Maldito- el iluminaty se lleno de agua para apagar el fuego

-Mal movimiento, AQUA FREEZE- Shadow congeló el agua y el iluminaty quedo totalmente congelado, Shadow comenzó a envolverse en electricidad- Lo siento, eres bueno pero mi magia es superior- Shadow apunto con voldigar y de sus 3 picos salio el dragón eléctrico- THUNDRA!- el ataque impacto directamente y el iluminaty quedo inconciente- eso fue fácil…- mientras tanto Rock estaba más emocionado que nadie

-OH si tíos ohh si! Al fin estrenare mi Gork Nova!- Rock tomo la Gork Nova y su filo de luz apareció- ahora verán el poder de una espada que puede cortar la luz!- Rock le dio un espadaso al desprevenido iluminaty que se cubrió con su lanza doble, la Gork Nova cortó la lanza y le hizo un corte mortal a el iluminaty- hahaha! Es todo lo que los iluminatys pueden dar? Que patético!- emocionado Rock venció a los otros 2 de 1 corte a cada uno- listo, problema resuelto

-Wow Rock, la Gork Nova es increíble- exclamó Jeremy

-Por supuesto tío, las armas legendarias son así, Voldigar no muestra mucho porque mayormente aumenta la magia de Shadow, pero ya veras cuando tengas la Segadora que hay una diferencia enorme en tu poder- Rock dio ánimos a Jeremy, este asintió seriamente

-Bien, el camino esta libre, como subiremos, esa cosa esta alta…-dijo Gea preocupada

-Yo me encargo, WINDIA!- Shadow hizo una ráfaga de viento los haga flotar hasta la isla flotante

-Bien echo Shadow, desde abajo esto parecía una montaña pero es todo plano- Jeremy afino la vista e intento ver el templo

-Hay que tener cuidado tíos, la tormenta de nieve es muy dura por aquí y parece que el templo esta en medio de la isla- advirtió Rock

-Calculo que esta isla tendrá unos 3 kilómetros, si el templo esta en el medio debemos caminar 1,5 km, no es mucho, apresurémonos- Gea sea adelanto y los demás la siguieron, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un bosque congelado

-Creen que fue buena idea tomar este camino, un bosque no es lo más seguro del mundo…- Shadow tenia un mal presentimiento

-Este era el único camino, alrededor solo habían montañas y si mis cálculos no se equivocan no hay lugar en la isla para que haya otro camino- Gea parecía haber estudiado todo el terreno

-Da igual tío, dudo que corramos peligro con 2 de las armas legendarias- Rock se veía muy confiado, pero Jeremy estaba muy serio

-Jeremy pasa algo? Te ves preocupado…- dijo Gea algo preocupada

-uh? Ah no… no es nada… es que…- antes de que Jeremy pudiese terminar se escucho un gran golpe- Que es eso?- de entre los árboles salió un monstruo enorme con forma de escarabajo mutante

-DIABLOS TÍO! Ya no hay duda, nuestro creador ayudo a Alexei con esta isla, a pelear!- Rock saltó encima del monstruo y rápidamente le intentó clavar la Gork Nova pero esta no pudo traspasar la coraza del monstruo- que demo…!- antes que Rock reaccione una parte del caparazón se levanto y disparo acido hacia Rock, tirándolo así del monstruo

-Diablos, WINDIA!- Shadow trajo a Rock con viento- este acido es muy letal…. Bien AQUASTORA!- Shadow uso agua curativa en Rock y este se recuperó

-Agh, gracias tío, esa cosa es impenetrable!- Rock se veía frustrado

-Increíble, ni la Gork Nova lo atravesó!- Jeremy estaba nervioso

-Esa cosa es muy dura, Jeremy yo lo detendré un momento, ya veremos como lo vencemos con Rock, tu y Gea sigan adelante!- Shadow se veía decidido

-Pero Shadow…- Jeremy no estaba muy seguro de dejar a los otros ahí

-Shadow tiene razón tío, eres el único que puede robar la Segadora, recuerda que el futuro del mundo depende de que lo logres, tu y Gea vayan, estaremos bien- Rock se veía serio también

-…….. Entiendo, tengan cuidado!- Jeremy y Gea entonces corrieron por un lado del monstruo, cuando este los intento atacar Shadow le lanzo un Tundra en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido

-Rock concentremos los ataques en la cabeza, a la larga lo romperemos!- Shadow y Rock siguieron peleando mientras que Jeremy y Gea salían del bosque

-Ya estamos a salvo, y mira! Ahí esta el templo!- Gea señalo el templo que tenia forma de una gran cúpula- mmm por ese aspecto parece que el templo es solo un gran cuarto, no deben haber trampas, vamos!...uh? Jeremy- Gea noto que Jeremy tenía la mirada perdida

-Ah… lo siento no es nada…- Jeremy se veía decaído

-Muy bien, es suficiente!- Gea se exalto y Jeremy se sorprendió- hasta cuando me trataras así? Ya deja de hacer eso! Como si no me conocieras, escucha llevamos casi 4 meses juntos y ya pasamos por muchas cosas, yo te veo como un hermano menor Jeremy, siempre actuando como chiquillo y corriendo hacia la aventura en busca de sueños, pero tu no confías en mi! Por una ves me pongo sentimental así que te diré esto solo una ves, Jeremy me importas, eres un chiquillo encantador y a mi forma de ver siempre me subes los ánimos, confía en mí! No me gusta verte así niño!- por primera ves Gea se puso amorosa

-Gea… gracias… lamento haberte tratado así- Jeremy al fin le sonrió a Gea

-mucho mejor, ahora dime cual es el problema- Gea se cruzó de brazos

-bueno… creo que es obvio… esta pelea decidirá el destino del mundo… si no me llevo la Soul Reaver el Apocalipsis vendrá sin remedio… todos confían en mi pero la verdad ahora soy el más débil de todos, no creo poder ganar...- Jeremy se veía desesperanzado

-Que? Era eso? Por favor! Donde esta el chico que dijo que pelearía con el creador de los jinetes? Por dios Jeremy, crees que si Rock y Shadow no creyeran que puedes hacerlo te hubieran seguido hasta aquí, por favor! Todos creemos en ti, tu lo has dicho, has hecho cosas con las que muchos sueñan, pero mas importante, sigues adelante esperando lograr algo que ningún humano a logrado jamás, quieres irte a un mundo diferente, nadie es tan fuerte como para luchar por un sueño así como tu lo haces, Jeremy, eres fuerte! Se que lo puedes hacer, todos lo sabemos!- Gea alentó mucho a Jeremy, le demostró lo que ella realmente creía

-Gea… gracias, realmente no me di cuenta, gracias, voy a ganar esta pelea y detener el Apocalipsis- Jeremy volvió a tener esa mirada llena de confianza

-Muy bien! Esa es la mirada que me gusta! Ahora vamos!- los 2 se apresuraron a llegar al templo, al entrar se encontraron con un cuarto circular enorme, en el centro, arriba de un altar flotaba la Soul Reaver, la espada era muy grande, tenia una hoja muy ancha y un mango reluciente con varios picos verdes y azules, en su centro tenia una joya roja

-Esa es… la Soul Reaver! Al fin!- Jeremy estaba fascinado, pero sin embargo la espada emanaba una energía tétrica- esa energía… es verdad lo que Rock dijo, esa espada tiene varias almas perdidas dentro suyo…- Jeremy se veía nervioso nuevamente

-Bueno Jeremy aquí te dejo, suerte- Gea le sonrió a Jeremy, pero el solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la espada, al llegar una luz cubrió la espada y una chica apareció, esta tenía el pelo rojo y sus extrañas ropas eran azules y verdes como el mango de la espada

-Mi nombre es Lilith, soy el alma de la mítica espada, la segadora de almas, quien perturba mi sueño?- Lilith tenia una expresión muy seria y tenebrosa, era bonita, pero su presencia daba miedo, Jeremy eliminó el miedo que tenia y comenzó a hablar

-….Mi nombre es Jeremy Trigger, soy un cazador de tesoros buscando conseguirte para detener el Apocalipsis!- Jeremy estaba preparado para lo que sea

-Umm… ya veo, que egoísta, que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a detener algo que fue predeterminado desde el comienzo de los tiempos, quien te crees que eres?- Lilith levantó la vos de una manera espeluznante

-Yo solo soy yo, nadie tiene el derecho a destruirnos porque si, si se empieza todo de nuevo los mismos errores se cometerán!- Jeremy estaba totalmente decidido

-Ha, crees que eso importa, quien creo a los jinetes, la persona que quiso que haya un Apocalipsis no desea que el mundo vaya mejor, la razón por la que quiere destruir el mundo es para que vuelvan a creer en el!- Lilith revelo un gran secreto

-Que? Solo por eso? Y me dices egoísta a mi, piensan destruirnos como a ratas de laboratorio! Y tú también morirás si esto se da, no te importa que te usen de esta manera? –Jeremy estaba realmente enfadado

-No me importa… no me interesa el plan de esa persona o mi vida, solo quiero volver a ver a mi amado Alexei, una ves más… no importa lo que pase- Lilith se veía nostálgica

-Oye! Lo siento, realmente, pero si te juntas con el miles morirán! Miles de personas con sueños y esperanzas como los tuyos desaparecerán injustamente!... mira no quiero llevarte a la fuerza… pero necesito que vengas- Jeremy se empezó a preocupar por lo que sentía Lilith

-…da igual… haremos esto, si logras vencerme te seguiré- Lilith bajo del altar y se preparo a pelear

-…Bien, savia que esto pasaría, si debe ser así entonces así será!- Jeremy sacó su little soul reaver y la hizo convertirse en una katana, entonces se puso en guardia

-Prepárate, nadie interferirá en esta pelea- Lilith puso un campo de fuerza que aisló el cuarto, dejando a Gea del otro lado

-Que es esto? No puedo pasar, Jeremy cuento contigo!- Gea animo a Jeremy pero este casi no la oyó

-comencemos!- Lilith lanzó un terrible rayo de energía hacia Jeremy

-Volare!- Jeremy esquivó el rayo y cayo detrás de Lilith- OMEGA SLASH!- Jeremy lanzó un terrible corte pero este choco contra una barrera de energía que rodeaba a Lilith, entonces esta lanzó una ola de energía que lanzo a Jeremy lejos- DAMN! Eso dolió!- Jeremy se quedo dolido pero entonces otro rayo de energía vino hacia el y este salto nuevamente

-No me harás eso de nuevo…- Lilith volvió a lanzar una ola de energía aún mas grande que la anterior, esta impacto directamente e hizo a Jeremy caer, mientras caía este se dio vuelta y apunto su mano hacia Lilith

-PYRUS!- Jeremy lanzó una llamarada hacia Lilith pero esta contraataco con un rayo de energía que atravesó la llamarada e impacto directamente en Jeremy dejándolo muy dañado en el suelo- damn… sus ataques de energía…son muy fuertes…- en ese instante llegaron Rock y Shadow

-Al fin llegan, pudieron vencerlo?- preguntó Gea

-Claro, unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza rompieron su coraza, la Gork Nova hizo el resto, como va Jeremy?- Rock estaba más serio que lo acostumbrado

-Mal… esa tipa no da oportunidad, tira rayos y olas de energía imposibles de evitar, no se como Jeremy resiste tanto… ósea es un humano, su cuerpo puede ser fuerte pero no entiendo como aguanta eso- Gea no entendía como Jeremy resistía semejantes ataques

-Eso es igual con todos Gea, cuando uno se hace fuerte su energía aumenta y protege al cuerpo, por eso cosas como disparos o cortes son mucho menos letales que los que recibe alguien normal- Shadow estaba nervioso, el también savia lo que pasaría si Jeremy perdía esta pelea

-Diablos… que haré… apenas me puedo mover…tengo que intentarlo una ves más! FASTERIOUS!- Jeremy corrió contra Lilith y esta le lanzó un rayo de energía, Jeremy lo esquivo y siguió hacia ella, pero antes de poder llegar a esta ella le puso una mano en la frente y le lanzo un impulso de energía que lo saco volando y lo dejo totalmente lastimado en el suelo

-No, Rock debemos intervenir o Jeremy morirá!- Shadow se exaltó

-Tío cálmate, si intervenimos Lilith no seguirá a Jeremy y todo estará perdido… solo nos queda esperar que Jeremy pueda lograrlo de alguna forma…- Rock se veía muy serio en esta ocasión, Shadow resignado siguió mirando la pelea

-Acabo de leer tu mente un poco con ese ataque… ha, eres más patético de lo que creí, así que solo peleas por encontrar a una persona que no existe? Hahhaa, que gracioso es! Y por lo que ví es solo una niña hahaha, por favor- Lilith pudo ver lo que Jeremy pensaba en el momento del ataque

-Cállate! Esa niña no es cualquiera!... ella es… la persona más buena e inocente que e visto- Jeremy comenzó a enfadarse

-Ha, inocente? Querrás decir estúpida, se nota que tu vida no vale nada y te aferras a lograr algo que sabes que es imposible- Lilith ataco justo los puntos débiles de Jeremy

-Calla! No te atrevas a insultarla! Yo se que hay una forma de encontrarla!- Jeremy se enfado más y una energía azul brillante empezó a salirle del cuerpo

-Si claro, solo te vales del poder de los atlantes para hacer todo, crees que unos idiotas como ellos, ellos que se destruyeron a si mismos te ayudaran, abre los ojos idiota!- Lilith siguió atacando con palabras a Jeremy sin ninguna piedad

-CALLA! Los atlantes eran la mejor civilización del mundo! Y te demostrare su poder, has cometido el peor error!- Jeremy estaba totalmente envuelto en ira, pero repentinamente su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, mucha mas energía azul empezó a salir de su cuerpo- has cometido el error de tu vida! Ahora veras el poder del trance atlante! Prepárate!- Jeremy empezó a sacar colmillos y sus ojos se encendieron de energía, en ese momento la cara de Lilith cambio a una expresión horrorizada

-N..No… el trance… solo los atlantes de más nivel podían usarlo! Esto es imposible, era una técnica que solo un atlante puro podía accionar… como puede ser?... a no ser que… este chico sea…- Lilith seguía aterrorizada, al ver esto Shadow también se asustó mucho

-Que esta pasando? Que es esto de los atlantes?- preguntó Gea confundida

-Es el trance atlante... cuando los jinetes debimos destruir la Atlántida no pudimos vencerlos, su telepatía, su magia y ese trance eran poderes muy grandes, todos los atlantes eran fuertes y eran millones! No pudimos con ellos, Shadow fue el primero en morir ante ellos, por eso se llevaron a Voldigar como trofeo de guerra, los demás huimos y escondimos nuestras armas en templos como este y donde encontramos la Gork Nova, poco después algunos atlantes alcanzaron el nivel 2 del trance, el trance se basa en la ira, a los atlantes les enfureció tanto que quisiéramos destruir su patria que entraron en trance con suma facilidad, pero los que estaban más enfadados llegaron al nivel 2, se volvieron más fuertes que los jinetes pero perdieron el control y acabaron por destruir el mundo y a ellos mismos… si Jeremy llega al nivel 2 estamos perdidos, hay que tener esperanza de que se controlara lo suficiente- Mientras Rock explicaba, Jeremy terminaba de transformarse, su pelo se desato y se volvió azul brillante, le salieron unas largas garras de energía y su cuerpo no paraba de emanar esa energía azul brillante

-AHORA VERAS EL PODER DE LOS ATLANTES! PREPÁRATE!- Jeremy corrió hacia Lilith a una velocidad asombrosa, antes de que Lilith pudiera parpadear Jeremy ya estaba en frente suyo listo para darle un terrible golpe con sus garras que daño seriamente su barrera de energía, Lilith contraataco inmediatamente con una onda de energía, pero Jeremy la esquivo y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella lanzándole golpes constantemente y así debilitando la barrera de Lilith, hasta que en un momento Jeremy se detuvo detrás de esta- NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR DE NUEVO A SAKURA!- Jeremy le lanzó un zarpaso a la cara y este atravesó la barrera haciéndole un corte, Lilith horrorizada contraataco con una ola de energía que alejó a Jeremy pero este se reincorporo al instante

-No puede ser! Es imparable! Justo como esos atlantes malditos que me separaron de Alexei!- Lilith entro en pánico al recordar como Alexei se vio obligado a dejarla antes de que los atlantes lo vencieran

-Es increíble… nunca había visto algo así… con razón esos atlantes me vencieron, Jeremy es increíble, ahora se porque Rock confiaba tanto en el!- Shadow al fin entendió el poder que el sueño de Jeremy le daba a este

-MALDITA! TE ATREVISTE A INSULTAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO Y A LA CIVILISACIÓN QUE ADMIRO- Jeremy corrió hacia Lilith de frente y esta le lanzó un rayo, entonces este empezó a girar a toda velocidad con sus garras hacia el frente- TORNADO PHY!- Jeremy atravesó el rayo por el centro, al llegar a Lilith preparó un golpe pero esta se cubrió, Jeremy la rodeo al instante y se agachó detrás de ella, en cuanto ella se volteó Jeremy le dio una patada en el estomago- EPSILON SPIKE!- La patada atravesó la barrera y hizo volar a Lilith, Jeremy le dio varios rasguños mientras subía, lastimándola gravemente, y para finalizar cayo al suelo y con un salto le pego un puñetazo en el mentón que con el impulso del salto le hizo un daño enorme y la dejo vencida en el suelo, al caer Jeremy volvió a la normalidad y quedo de rodillas en el suelo- hehe… yo gane- la barrera de energía se rompió, entonces Shadow, Rock y Gea corrieron hacia Jeremy

-tío lo lograste, eso fue asombroso!- Rock felicito a Jeremy con un golpe en la espalda mientras este se ataba el pelo

-Jeremy eso fue asombroso, ahora entiendo para que era esa hoja perdida de tu libro!- Shadow se alegró por Jeremy también

-Lo lograste! Que increíble lo que puede hacer un chiquillo!- Gea le hizo una llave de lucha a Jeremy

-Ay..! Gea no puedo respirar!- Gea soltó a Jeremy riendo- gracias a todos, al fin lo logramos! El mundo esta a salvo!- Jeremy Shadow y Rock se miraron sonriendo y chocaron los 5, en ese momento Lilith se levantó

-Realmente no esperaba esto… pero en fin, lo prometí así que iré contigo- Lilith acepto a la fuerza ir con Jeremy

-Bien… pero en realidad preferiría no forzarte, estas segura que quieres venir?- Jeremy se preocupo de que Lilith solo lo siguiera por obligación

-Esta bien, eres muy peculiar, quiero descubrir por mi misma hasta donde puedes llegar- Lilith por primera ves sonrió y volvió rápidamente a su forma de espada, Jeremy avanzó con decidían y tomo la Soul Reaver, al hacerlo una gran luz ilumino todo y Jeremy pudo sentir el enorme poder que recorría su cuerpo, cuando la luz se disperso se pudo ver a Jeremy sosteniendo la espada en alto y la funda de la espada estaba colgada de la espalda de Jeremy

-Al fin, creí que nunca llegaría el día en el que viera a un humano con una de nuestras armas en las manos, felicidades Jeremy- dijo Rock sonriente

-Wow, siento que todo mi poder y mis habilidades se han disparado más allá de mi imaginación!- Jeremy estaba realmente emocionado con ese gran cambio

-Claro tío, la Segadora aumenta todos tus poderes, además tiene un poder enorme para cortar lanzar ondas cortantes con facilidad, también como ya sabes puede aprisionar las almas de tus enemigos y luego usar su poder, es el arma perfecta para ti, Voldigar aumenta la magia enormemente y las habilidades físicas un poco pero no es muy buena para cortar, la Gork Nova no aumenta mis poderes pero es la más poderosa de las 3 en términos de poder cortante, la Segadora para ti es ideal, además tiene una funda mágica, cuando enfundes a la Segadora esta quedara encerrada en su pequeña dimensión, ósea que sera invisible y nadie la podrá tocar, además no la sentirás en la espalda, cuando solo tu pongas la mano en donde estaría el mango la espada volverá a ti, es algo muy practico tío- Rock explico sonriente, Shadow parecía muy interesado acerca de esa habilidad de la Soul Reaver

-Genial, esta espada es lo máximo, gracias por la explicación Rock- Jeremy estaba muy emocionado

-Bien y ahora que haremos? Esta era la misión final no?- preguntó Gea

-Creo que será mejor destruir a los Iluminatys, parece que están planeando algo grande- sugirió Shadow

-Excelente idea tío, según mis fuentes su base central esta en Argentina, en tierra del fuego, ese es un lugar astralmente favorable para ellos- Rock ya se preparaba para irse

-Damn! Debemos volver todo el camino!- A Jeremy le disgusto la idea de tanto viaje

-Me parece bien, y podemos parar en Brasil en la asociación de Treasure Hunters, así podremos subir nuestro rango y ustedes se pueden inscribir- sugirió Gea

-Hey buena idea, yo ya soy miembro, soy rango A, si subimos a S o SS nos darán cosas geniales!- Rock se entusiasmo con la idea

-Ok entonces esta decidido, primera parada la asociación de Treasure Hunters, y luego a por los iluminatys!- Jeremy se veía muy decidido, pero de repente se oyó un ruido extraño- hey que es eso?- los 4 salieron y vieron venir a los generales iluminatys que sobrevivieron en una nave voladora con muchas armas

-Hay dios estos tíos son persistentes, hey Jeremy porque no pruebas esas ondas cortantes de las que te hable?- sugirió Rock muy alegre

-Hehe, no es mala idea…- Jeremy corrió en dirección a la nave con la Soul Reaver en sus manos-

-OMEGA SLASH!-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
